Le repas du fauve
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Depuis la mort de ses fraccionnes, Grimmjow n'a plus personne pour lui faire à manger. Heureusement, on peut compter sur Gin pour choisir un "volontaire spontané". GrimmUlqui, crack
1. Mise en bouche

Bien le bonjour ô potentiel lecteur ! Aujourd'hui c'est la joie dans ma chaumière (oui, j'aime bien cette expression pour une raison inconnue U.U) parce que je poste le prologue de ma première fic à chapitre, youyou ! Ca m'aura pris du temps pour enfin le mettre en ligne, vu que je l'ai écrit il y a plus de deux mois, voire trois... A ma décharge, j'ai préféré terminer entierement la fanfic avant de commencer à la poster. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de l'abandonner en cours de route. Bref, voilà, après des heures passées à plancher dessus au détriment de mes cours d'allemand, de physique-chimie, de SVT (oui, j'écris en cours et j'en ai même pas honte), de mes révisions du bac, de mon sommeil et de ma lecture des _Fleurs du Mal_, j'ai fini ! Une fois le texte terminé, mon amie Fatou à plancher dessus une semaine pour trouver les fautes d'orthographe et ma chère soeur Leyounette a accepté de vérifier au fur et à mesure pour les fautes, le style et l'histoire, donc un grand (énorme) merci à elles deux !

Cette fic est au départ un défi mutuel que nous nous sommes lancé, Leyounette et moi, au cours d'un délire lors d'une conversation msn. "Eh, Ulkiki en cuisinier ça serait trop marrant" Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, on s'y est attelée chacune de notre côté. Voilà ce que ça a donné dans mon petit cerveau tordu. Sans Leyounette cette fic n'aurait pas été postée, mon humour est bien trop nul...

**Personnages:** Tout le petit monde du Hueco Mundo, je pense que tous les espadas sont cités, plus quelques fraccionnes.  
**Pairing: **Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage mais juste XD  
**Rating:** M pour lemon à venir mais ya le temps U.U pour l'instant ce serait peut être un simple avertissement pour langage...disons peu châtié...  
**Spoiler:** Eh bien... si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 20 d'abord, ensuite il vaut mieux avoir lu le tome 27 je pense...

L'histoire se passe après que Grimmjow ait récupéré sa place dans l'Espada.

* * *

**Mise en bouche :**

L'espada au grand complet était assise autour d'Aizen dans la salle de réunion. Tous ses membres attendaient, plus ou moins patiemment, la fin du discours mégalomaniaque de leur chef. Quand enfin l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division eut terminé d'exposer son plan pour devenir maître du monde — qu'il avait soit disant amélioré depuis la dernière réunion, même si personne ne voyait la différence entre celui qu'il venait de développer et ceux qu'il leur avait expliqué lors des six dernières réunions — il posa la question que tout le monde attendait, ouvrant la partie la plus utile de la réunion :

« Passons aux problèmes d'ordre privé. Quelqu'un a-t-il des réclamations ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent dans l'assemblée, mais avant qu'Aizen ne puisse donner la parole à qui que ce soit, Grimmjow se leva et frappa violemment — mais est-il besoin de le préciser ? — du poing sur la table.

« Ouais, moi, j'ai une réclamation ! aboya le sexta d'un air mécontent.

- Eh bien… Je t'écoute, Grimmjow, dit Aizen d'une voix paternelle censée apaiser l'arrancar à la tignasse bleue.

- J'en ai plus que marre de devoir bouffer de la viande crue tous les jours ! Il faut que quelqu'un fasse la cuisine !

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, Grimmjow : chaque membre de l'Espada doit se nourrir par ses propres moyens. »

En effet, depuis la création de l'Espada, aucune cantine, ni aucun repas commun n'avait été mis en place et chacun devait subvenir à ses besoins seul. Une grande cuisine et des provisions étaient mises à la disposition des arrancars. La plupart des espadas chargeaient leurs subordonnés de préparer les repas, d'autres préféraient se fournir ailleurs. C'était le cas de Szayel par exemple qui, comme chacun sait, avait pris l'habitude de manger ses fraccions. Cette méthode avait de plus l'avantage de lui permettre de manger sans quitter son laboratoire un seul instant. L'octavo avait même conçu un congélateur spécial, pour y stocker les morceaux de ses fraccions qu'il découpait proprement avant de les manger, comme n'importe quel être un tant soit peu civilisé et raffiné.

« Si t'étais moins con, tu serais pas allé faire le guignol chez les humains et IlForte pourrait encore te donner la becquée, ricana Nnoitra.

- Ta gueule, la cuillère transgénique, hurla le sexta, ou je te jure que je te fais avaler ton…

- Ca suffit vous deux, intervint Aizen. Grimmjow, pourquoi tu ne fais pas la cuisine toi-même ?

- Ca me casse les couilles, voilà pourquoi ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

- Menteur, souffla Szayel avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ?! Je t'emmerde, le bubble-gum !

- Le quoi ? s'étonna l'arrancar aux cheveux roses.

- Bubble-gum, répéta le sexta.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ca vient du monde des humains ? questionna Szayel en sortant un carnet et un stylo de son uniforme pour prendre des notes. Comment tu as appelé ça ? Beubeul gomme ? Comment ça s'écrit ?

- Arrête de déconner, Szayel. Comme si Grimmjow savait lire et écrire ! lança Nnoitra, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. »

Furieux, son collègue aux cheveux bleus se releva en vociférant :

« Connard, ça tu vas le regretter ! »

Les deux espadas étaient sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper lorsque la voix d'Aizen résonna.

« J'ai dit : ça suffit ! tonna le maître de Las Noches. Nous étions en train de parler cuisine et… oui, Szayel, soupira l'ex-capitaine d'un air exaspéré en voyant que le scientifique tendait désespérément la main pour attirer son attention.

- Excusez moi Aizen-sama, mais est ce qu'avant de nous repencher sur les problèmes de nourriture, Grimmjow pourrait me dire comment s'écrit « bleu boule gomme » ? Je ne vous embêterai plus avec ça ensuite, ajouta précipitamment l'octavo au vu du regard noir que lui avait jeté le shinigami.

- Bien… Grimmjow, veux-tu bien épeler ce mot à Szayel pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose ? demanda Aizen, l'air passablement énervé. »

Toute l'Espada — moins Starrk qui dormait les yeux ouvert en faisant mine de fixer leur chef — se tourna vers le sexta, attendant sa réponse. Le pauvre arrancar aux cheveux bleus eut soudain l'air gêné et se tassa sur sa chaise en baissant les yeux. Un ange passa, puis son frère jumeau, sa femme, ses huit enfants, ses parents, grands-parents et ses arrières petits-cousins avant que Tosen ne brise le silence.

« Aizen-sama t'a posé une question, Grimmjow. Alors ? »

Ce dernier, qui jusqu'à cet instant avait visiblement nourrit le fol espoir qu'on l'oublie, jeta un regard haineux à l'aveugle.

« Oui, alors ? insista Szayel, impatient, son bloc note et son stylo toujours en main, prêt à boire les paroles de son collègue — une fois n'est pas coutume.

- Alors vous faîtes chier, explosa soudainement le sexta espada. Je l'ai pas vu écrit, moi, j'ai juste entendu des humains en parler quand j'étais sur Terre et je sais que c'est rose, voilà ! »

Après avoir craché ces mots à la figure de l'assemblée, Grimmjow croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée et se cloîtra dans un mutisme complet. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'on entende d'autre bruit que celui du pauvre petit cœur de Szayel qui s'était brisé sous le coup de la déception, puis Aizen poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et le sexta crut que la réunion allait reprendre son cours normal. C'était sans compter sur Ichimaru et son don inné pour remuer le couteau — ou tout autre instrument apparenté (ou non) aux armes — dans la plaie.

« Mais alors tu ne sais vraiment pas lire ? lança le perfide albinos. »

A ces mots Nnoitra explosa de rire, tirant un hurlement de fureur à son ennemi à la tignasse bleue qui lui sauta dessus dans le but évident de l'égorger et de le démembrer à coup de dents.

Les autres membres de l'assistance exprimèrent leur lassitude de différentes manières. Harribell poussa un long soupir, Szayel continua de pleurer de déconvenue, Aroniero émit un bruit visqueux, Barraguan lança aux deux excités un regard plein de mépris, Yammy grogna, Starrk continua à dormir, Tosen fit ses commentaires à voix basse, comme pour lui-même, Wonderwyce poussa un gémissement apeuré… Seul Gin rigolait doucement dans son coin.

Tout ceci était bien loin de l'idée que se faisait Aizen d'une réunion sérieuse et productive, aussi le candidat à la domination du monde perdit-il rapidement patience, d'autant plus que leurs singeries leur faisaient perdre un temps fou pendant lequel le beau brun avait terminé sa tasse et que le thé encore dans la théière était devenu froid, donc imbuvable.

« SILENCE ! ordonna le maître de Las Noches à bout de nerf. »

Il fut immédiatement obéi.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de chewing-gum aujourd'hui !

- Du « chouine gomme » ? Qu'est ce que…

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler, Szayel ! s'énerva le chef de l'Espada.

- Pardon, Aizen-sama, s'excusa précipitamment l'octavo, la mine piteuse.

- Bien, souffla le shinigami, tentant de se calmer. Grimmjow se plaignait donc de ne pas savoir faire la cuisine. »

Devant l'air énervé de son chef, le sexta n'osa pas préciser qu'il n'avait jamais dit ne pas _savoir_ cuisiner. De toute façon, c'était vrai aussi.

« Qui se porte volontaire pour lui apprendre ? ajouta Aizen. »

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

« Sympa les mecs, merci, siffla l'ancienne panthère.

- Personne ? réitéra Aizen qui se doutait que sa patience n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Que quelqu'un se désigne maintenant ou je vous envoie une dose collective de reiatsu qui vous mettra KO pour les huit prochains jours, menaça le shinigami à bout de nerfs. »

Cependant, même ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet.

« Bieeen… articula le brun en tentant de réciter intérieurement un mantra pour s'inciter au calme — il ne pouvait tout simplement pas neutraliser lui-même l'élite de son armée pour une semaine. On va dire que vous ne vous sentez pas l'âme de professeurs… Maintenant, qui est volontaire pour _préparer_ les repas de Grimmjow ? »

Un frisson parcouru l'Espada, si les corvées proposées étaient de plus en plus pénibles, alors il valait peut être mieux pour la future victime que l'escalade s'arrête maintenant, car que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que de préparer à manger au fauve ? Lui servir soi-même de repas peut-être ? Néanmoins, malgré cette perspective peu réjouissante, personne n'était prêt à se sacrifier pour la communauté — qui allait devoir subir la mauvaise humeur et les mauvais traitements de son chef pendant les jours à venir si aucune solution n'était trouvée. Il est bien connu que les arrancars ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « un groupe soudé ».

« Personne ? »

Cette fois, le ton d'Aizen à lui seul, leur promettait mille tortures. Grimmjow tenta de se faire le plus petit possible, regrettant d'avoir amener le sujet sur le tapis. Ulquiorra, dans un élan de générosité, décida de proposer une solution :

« Peut être que…

- Oh ! Comme c'est gentil à toi de te proposer, Ulquiorra-kun ! commenta Gin avant même que le cuarta n'ait fini sa phrase.

- En effet, Ulquiorra, c'est très gentil ! Tu n'auras qu'à préparer les repas de Grimmjow en même temps que les nôtres, conclut Aizen, soulagé. »

L'Espada se tourna alors avec surprise vers son quatrième membre. Personne n'était encore au courant que c'était lui qui se chargeait de cuisiner pour leurs trois chefs. La vision de leur collègue avec une toque de grand chef sur le crâne passa dans toutes les têtes, provoquant de discrets gloussements chez certains.

« Et si j'ai pas envie que cette poterie sur patte me fasse à bouffer ? demanda Grimmjow avec son tact et sa délicatesse légendaires.

-Grimmjow, gronda Aizen, nous avons trouvé une solution à ton problème alors cesse de te plaindre ! A partir de ce soir, Ulquiorra se chargera de te faire à manger, point ! La réunion est terminée. »

Sur ces mots, le maître de Las Noches se leva et sortit de la salle à grands pas, les pans de son long manteau blanc claquant derrière lui. Ichimaru et Tosen suivirent leur ancien collègue et les espadas se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la grande pièce.

« Bravo, Grimmjow, grâce à toi tous nos problèmes sont passés à la trappe, commenta Harribell. Les filles vont être très déçues de savoir que je n'ai pas pu parler de leur problème de douche et des sels de bain parfumés à Aizen-sama…

- Oh ça va ! De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout des sels de bain et des douches !

- Figure-toi qu'il y a des gens qui se lavent, eux ! fit remarquer la blonde en reniflant de dédain — ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée au vu des odeurs corporelles que dégageaient certains membres de l'assemblée. »

Le sexta exprima son mépris par un simple grognement.

« Hey, Grimmjow ! Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'est un « blouboul geum » maintenant que la réunion est finie ? »

Szayel avait ressorti son bloc-notes.

« Mais oui, Grimmjow, explique-nous donc ce qu'est cette choses étrange et inconnue sortie de ton imagination ! persiffla Nnoitra.

-Raaaaaaah, vos gueules bande de chieurs ! hurla le sexta. »

Il se leva et quitta la salle en jurant comme un charretier, en maudissant ses collègues et en les envoyant tous se faire foutre ailleurs.

Les autres espadas se dispersèrent ensuite, chacun rejoignant ses appartements. Seul Ulquiorra resta assis à sa place, immobile. Le cuarta ferma ses grands yeux verts d'un air affligé — le même que celui qu'il arborait en permanence en fait — pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de cet analphabète basique et primaire ? Ah oui, parce qu'Aizen-sama le lui avait demandé… C'était plutôt une bonne raison, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment plaisir au brun. Poussant un soupir discret, l'arrancar se leva et rentra dans ses appartements.

* * *

Mes chapitres sont pour la plupart assez courts, mais j'essayerai de poster régulierement. J'espère que ça vous a plu (au moins un peu) et vous remercie d'avoir lu ^^ Si jamais l'envie vous en prend de me laisser un mot, le bouton est juste en dessous ^__^ !


	2. Hors d'oeuvre

Et me voilà de retour plus tôt que prévu grâce à la merveilleuse Leyounette qui a corrigé ce chapitre exprès ^^ vous vous en êtes sûrement rendu compte avec le prologue, cette fic c'est du n'importe quoi... Je pense qu'il y a malheureusement pas mal de OOC malgré mon aversion pour ça T.T (d'un autre côté, une romance avec Ulquiorra, c'est déjà du OOC...) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même et je vous remet la présentation:

**Personnages:** Tout le petit monde du Hueco Mundo, je pense que tous les espadas sont cités, plus quelques fraccionnes avec en plus dans ce chapitre une super guest-star : **le four à micro-ondes** !  
**Pairing: **Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage mais juste XD  
**Rating:** M pour lemon à venir mais ya le temps U.U pour l'instant ce serait peut être un simple avertissement pour langage...disons peu châtié...  
**Spoiler:** En gros, tome 27

**

* * *

**

**Hors-d'œuvre :**

Grimmjow passa le reste de l'après-midi à errer dans les couloirs de Las Noches sans pouvoir retrouver le chemin de sa chambre, de la salle d'entraînement, ou même de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Szayel se vengeait pour l'histoire du bubble-gum en jouant avec le plan des lieux pour perdre le sexta. Ce dernier était sur le point de démolir un mur pour passer sa colère et tenter de s'orienter, mais bien sûr, son collègue aux cheveux roses s'arrangea pour que Tousen surgisse derrière l'ancien adjucha à ce moment-là. L'aveugle menaça l'espada de lui couper les deux bras et la langue s'il ne se calmait pas, ajoutant qu'Aizen-sama était vraiment trop bon de tolérer un sauvage comme lui dans ses rangs.

L'arrancar à la chevelure d'un bleu azur passa donc une après-midi des plus désagréables et quand enfin Szayel se lassa de son jeu du labyrinthe, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Le sexta se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les cuisines, bien décidé à réclamer son dîner à son nouveau chef attitré.

« Eh, j'ai faim ! C'est prêt ? demanda Grimmjow d'un ton agressif en pénétrant dans la grande pièce recouverte de carrelage au fond de laquelle Ulquiorra s'affairait devant le plan de travail. »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir.

« Eh ! Je te parle Ulquiorra ! Tu pourrais répondre, merde !

- Tu es d'un vulgaire, soupira le cuarta. J'ai accepté de te faire la cuisine, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant ou au moins poli.

- Tu parles ! Tu le fais seulement parce que t'as pas le choix, ton cheeeeer Aizen-sama te l'a ordonné, rappela Grimmjow.

- Peut-être, mais toujours est-il que je le fais et ça me semble déjà beaucoup.

- T'es bavard aujourd'hui, remarqua le sexta. »

Ulquiorra l'ignora royalement et continua de couper en cubes l'espèce de gros légume rouge inconnu de son collègue.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna ce dernier, désignant la chose du menton.

- Tomate, répondit laconiquement le cuarta.

- Ca sert à quoi ? demanda encore le bleu.

- Ca se mange, dit le brun. »

Il était un peu surpris que l'autre arrancar ne connaisse pas les tomates. Aizen-sama s'en procurait pourtant souvent…

« Et tu vas en faire quoi ? interrogea de nouveau la brute d'un air suspicieux. »

Cette fois, Ulquiorra se retourna pour fixer Grimmjow d'un air étonné — son sourcil droit s'était soulevé de 1.35 mm.

« Quoi ? cracha le sexta sur la défensive. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que je vais bouffer, non ? Ca sert à quoi de couper ce truc en petits morceaux comme ça ? Tu peux pas le foutre dans la casserole en entier ?

- …

- Tu vas faire QUOI avec ?

- Une ratatouille.

- Dis pas ça comme si c'était évident ! s'énerva Grimmjow. »

Silencieux, Ulquiorra désigna le gros livre de cuisine posé à la verticale devant lui et ouvert à la page « Ratatouille méridionale ». Manifestement, le cuisinier pensait que son collègue aurait dû le remarquer.

« Ouais, bon ça va. J'avais pas vu, grommela Grimmjow en plongeant les mains dans ses poches d'un air boudeur et en se laissant choir sur une chaise. »

Pendant dix minutes, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux arrancars. On entendait que le bruit du couteau d'Ulquiorra qui butait contre la planche sur laquelle il continuait à couper les différents légumes en dés.

« C'est quoi une ratatouille ? finit par demander Grimmjow, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il allait manger.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas lire ? répliqua Ulquiorra qui se posait la question depuis la réunion.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça, bordel ?!

- Tu n'as pas réussi à lire le titre du livre… fit remarquer le cuarta en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr que je sais lire, se défendit Grimmjow, hargneux. Bon, quand est ce qu'on mange ?

- Quand ce sera prêt, répondit platement le brun.

- Ouais, merci, ça m'avance vachement, grinça le sexta. »

Il s'approcha du dos de l'autre espada et s'empara du livre par-dessus son épaule. L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus parcourut rapidement la page des yeux.

« C'est marqué « vingt minutes de préparation ». J'attends ici depuis au moins une heure ! râla-t-il. »

Ulquiorra découvrit donc qu'en plus d'avoir mauvais caractère, le sixième espada n'avait aucune notion du temps.

« Maintenant, il faut les faire cuire, expliqua le cuarta, montrant les légumes qu'il avait découpés.

- Trente minutes ! s'indigna Grimmjow en regardant le temps de cuisson sur le livre. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! J'ai faim ! »

Ulquiorra ne tint pas compte de la remarque du bleu, mais remarqua au passage qu'il n'avait pas menti et qu'il savait lire, et lança la cuisson des aliments. Le sexta lâcha une bordée de jurons à faire rougir les pires crapules de la 11ème division et retourna s'assoir devant la table en bougonnant. En attendant que ce connard d'Ulquiorra se décide ENFIN à le nourrir, l'ancien adjucha se releva et s'amusa avec le four à micro-onde. La porte s'ouvrait dans un claquement quand on appuyait sur le bouton qui lui-même faisait un son étrange. Grimmjow joua aussi avec la minuterie du même four à micro-ondes, encore plus bizarre, car la porte s'ouvrait toute seule et que la chose sonnait pour signaler la fin de la cuisson. Ulquiorra le regarda faire d'un air indifférent : comment pouvait-on être assez bête pour être fasciné par un robot ménager ?

Quand la ratatouille fut enfin prête, le cuarta la versa dans un plat sans un mot… et sortit de la pièce avec. Voyant le dîner qu'il pensait avoir largement mérité par la patience angélique dont il avait fait preuve toute la journée, Grimmjow se lança à sa poursuite.

« Où est-ce que tu crois emmener mon dîner, abruti ?!

- Chez Aizen-sama. C'est l'heure de son repas.

- Et moi alors ?

- Je te servirai ensuite, soupira le brun sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Grimmjow qui l'avait attrapé par la manche et se rendit dans les appartements de son maître.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Grimmjow pulvérisa la porte de la cuisine à coup de cero pour y entrer et s'affala sur sa chaise, lançant au passage un regard mauvais à Lumina, qui fouillait dans le frigo à la recherche de la sauce dont Szayel avait besoin pour accommoder son fraccion du soir. Le pauvre sous-fifre prit peur et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Pour passer le temps et comme il avait assez joué avec le four à micro-ondes, le sexta décida de s'entraîner à lancer les couteaux de cuisine sur le mur pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient s'enfoncer.

La paroi était déjà transformée en gruyère quand Ulquiorra revint. Le pauvre cuarta se demanda ce qui était arrivé à ses ustensiles, plantés dans la cloison jusqu'au manche. Grimmjow était occupé à tirer dessus pour les récupérer et recommencer son jeu.

« C'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama le sexta en se précipitant vers la table sans plus se préoccuper des outils de travail du cuisinier. Ca y est cette fois ? Je vais enfin pouvoir grailler ? »

Encore une fois, Ulquiorra fit semblant de ne pas le voir et déposa le plat sur la table pour aller chercher une seconde assiette, son collègue n'ayant mis le couvert que pour une personne, lui-même. Le cuarta déposa la pièce de vaisselle en face de l'autre arrancar sous le regard perplexe de ce dernier.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'enquit le sexta.

- Moi aussi je dois dîner, rappela Ulquiorra. »

Ah oui, tiens ! Grimmjow avait zappé ce détail au passage… Le sixième espada ne s'était pas demandé un seul instant comment son collègue était supposé manger. La brute haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas son problème après tout ! Plutôt que de se soucier des repas du cuarta, Grimmjow décida de se concentrer sur son propre estomac qui réclamait sa nourriture à grands cris — aussi dits « gargouillements ».

« Bon, ça vient ?

- … »

Ulquiorra ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et servit son camarade avant de remplir son propre plat avec ce qu'il restait de ratatouille. Le cuarta avait pris soin de choisir une assiette creuse pour lui-même et eut ainsi la satisfaction sadique, mais intérieure, de se servir une portion plus importante sans que Grimmjow ne le remarque.

Le sexta était par ailleurs bien trop occupé à se bâfrer pour remarquer quoi que ce soit… du moins au début, car il ne tarda pas à s'interrompre. Ulquiorra le vit « fouiller » dans sa ratatouille d'un air suspicieux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre encore une fois.

« Mais y'a pas de viande dans ton truc !? »

Ulquiorra se contenta de lui jeté un regard plus noir que les cheveux de Nnoitra après un shampoing à l'encre de Chine et qui disait très clairement « tu m'as fait chier pour avoir ton repas, maintenant laisse moi manger », puis se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette.

« Hey, Ulkiki, je te parle ! Putain, mais qui m'a foutu un clown dépressif pareil ?! jura Grimmjow qui n'avait apparemment pas capté le message très clair envoyé par son vis-à-vis dans son regard. »

Comprenant enfin, que son collègue ne répondrait pas, le sexta se leva pour aller regarder la recette sur le livre. Après une minute de déchiffrement plus ou moins pénible — il savait lire, mais fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus ! — il pesta rageusement :

« Pas un gramme de viande ! Merde, j'aurais dû me méfier… Bordel ! »

Le sexta envoya le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste vengeur et se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise.

« T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir, reprocha-t-il au cuisinier.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te nourrissais exclusivement de viande, se défendit Ulquiorra d'un air toujours aussi blasé. »

La réponse était d'assez mauvaise foi, car à voir le caractère de prédateur de Grimmjow et après l'avoir entendu dire qu'il ne connaissait pas les tomates, il paraissait assez évident que le sexta devait être un carnivore amateur de steaks bien saignants — en plus, n'avait-il pas dit, à la réunion, qu'il mangeait de la viande crue ? Néanmoins, Aizen-sama avait demandé à Ulquiorra de cuisiner pour l'arrancar, il n'avait pas précisé qu'il devait respecter ses goûts en plus !

Grimmjow, quant à lui, était partagé entre son envie de démolir Ulquiorra et la peur de se voir recouper un bras, une jambe, une oreille ou n'importe quoi d'autre — et de voir un deuxième Luppi lui passer devant — si il cassait le jouet préféré d'Aizen. Il faut aussi préciser qu'il avait l'intention de manger les jours suivants et que sans le cuarta… L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus décida finalement que saisir une chaise et l'exploser sur le sol était un bon compromis — il ajouta un hurlement de bête sauvage pour faire bonne mesure.

Malheureusement, rien de tout ça n'impressionna Ulquiorra qui resta stoïque et droit comme un I sur sa chaise tout du long, sauf pendant le court instant où il se pencha de côté pour éviter un projectile qui avait autrefois été un barreau de chaise. Voyant le manque de réaction de son collègue, le sexta se rassit en râlant et finit son assiette avec la classe et la propreté d'un porc atteint de Parkinson à la diète depuis trois mois. Une fois son dîner ingéré, le bleu jeta un œil dans le plat.

« Il en reste même plus, grogna-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine en traînant les pieds. »

Ulquiorra était vraiment un connard de le laisser mourir de faim comme ça… Ceci dit, Grimmjow était bien obligé de reconnaitre que son collègue était un bon cuisinier, même si il n'avait aucun point de comparaison pour la ratatouille, n'ayant quasiment jamais mangé de légumes avant. C'était tout de même gentil de la part du cuarta de lui faire la cuisine et aussi de lui avoir servi le même plat qu'à Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen et pas une infâme bouillie qu'il aurait pu préparer spécialement pour le faire enrager, comme certains l'auraient fait — non, il ne pensait à personne en _particulier_, même pas à Nnoitra, Szayel _aussi_ en aurait été capable. Grimmjow était violent, grossier et grande-gueule, mais il n'était pas méchant, ni totalement ingrat et il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir laissé Ulquiorra en plan sans le remercier, ni même simplement débarrassé son assiette. Après tout, le brun lui avait préparé un excellent dîner — même s'il n'y avait pas de viande et que la quantité était légèrement insuffisante — et n'avait rien eu en retour que des injures, des plaintes, des cris et un barreau de chaise qui avait faillit l'éborgner — heureusement que les arrancars étaient surentraînés et avaient des réflexes parfaits. Malgré tous ses efforts, le sixième espada n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'Ulquiorra avait mérité ce traitement et se résolut donc à lui présenter des excuses le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, toujours assis sur sa chaise dans la cuisine, le cuarta se disait qu'au vu de la réaction plus que dangereuse de Grimmjow à un manque de protéines animales, il valait peut-être mieux prévoir de la viande aux menus des prochains jours…

* * *

Oui, j'avoue, l'idée de la ratatouille c'était pas terrible, toutes mes excuses T.T J'espère quand même que vous viendrez lire le prochain chapitre...


	3. Plat principal

Et me revoilà après ma (pas) si longue absence ! Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 2, le plat principal, mais je vous annonce par avance que le chapitre 3 n'arrivera pas avant longtemps vu que moi et ma bêta-lectrice Leyounette partons en vacances dans des endroits sans connexion internet (comment allons nous survivre me direz vous ? Eh bien pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop, dans mon cas sûrement en vous écrivant de nouvelles fics bizarres et nulles pendant mes quelques semaines de vacances), je vous présente donc d'avance toutes mes plus plates excuses et espère que vous lirez quand même la suite de ce grand n'importe quoi ^^ !

La description de la fic est dans les deux précédents chapitres, ai-je besoin de la remettre ? Rappelons simplement que les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo et qu'il y a des risques de spoilers à partir du tome 22 pour ce chapitre.

Ceci mis à part, Leyounette m'a demandé de signaler dans mon en-tête qu'il y a dans le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres (donc tout ce qui est posté pour l'instant) trois références pourries, nulles et puériles que personne ne remarque et qui ne font rire que moi (et un peu Leyounette). Si jamais vous aviez l'idée tordue de les chercher ou que vous vouliez repérer celle de ce chapitre-ci (je vais pas vous obliger à relire mes précédentes horreurs -_-"), je vous donne trois indices:  
- il y a une référence à un Disney  
- il y a une référence à Starmania (oui, oui, je sais, je connais Starmania, je suis peut être bizarre XD)  
- et il y a une référence à un dessin animé et traumatisme de mon enfance U.U  
Même avec ça je doute que vous les trouviez (sauf peut être la dernière) ou même que vous essayiez de les touver, parce que vous avez mieux à faire ^^" ceci dit, si jamais vous en voyez une et que vous laissez une review, dîtes le moi, ça me fera plaisir de savoir que d'autres peuvent comprendre mes blagues vaseuses et sans interêt U.U.  
PS: d'après Leyounette (combien de fois j'ai écrit son nom depuis le début de ce blabla XD ?) je devrais offrir un one-shot (couple, thème, genre au choix) à qui trouve ces références bizarres, je doute que ça vous motive mais sait-on jamais XD...

**

* * *

****Plat principal :**

Le lendemain midi, Ulquiorra était en mission pour Aizen et Grimmjow se dirigeait donc vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds, résigné à manger encore une fois un steak cru et à moitié décongelé — il n'avait jamais la patience d'attendre que toute la glace ait fondu. Peut-être resterait-il encore de cette étrange chose rouge que le cuarta avait appelé « taumate » et qui avait plutôt bon goût en définitive. Si ça se trouve, ça aussi ça pouvait se manger sans être cuit…

Le sexta entra en grommelant dans la cuisine, il avait croisé Nnoitra en chemin et ce dernier avait encore fait des commentaires désagréables sur son prétendu analphabétisme. Comme par hasard, Ichimaru était arrivé pour l'empêcher de trucider l'autre connard que Tesla avait déjà couvert au premier coup et en rajouter une couche. Grimmjow aurait bien voulu accuser Szayel d'être le responsable de l'apparition intempestive de l'ex-capitaine de la 3ème division, comme ça il aurait eut quelqu'un à faire payer, mais, vicieux comme il l'était, le shinigami avait très bien pu organiser ça tout seul et le pauvre sexta ne pouvait que se lamenter sur son triste sort tout seul dans son coin...

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en inspecta le contenu. Il fut très surpris de trouver un Tupperware orné d'une étiquette portant son nom. Grimmjow saisit la boîte en plastique et l'examina sous tous les angles, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle lui était destinée. Elle était très large et semblait contenir quelque chose de blanc et marron, mais on ne voyait pas grand-chose de l'extérieur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et refermant le frigo, le sexta décida d'ouvrir la boîte suspecte. Bien sûr, comme tout bon Tupperware qui se respecte, cette dernière refusa de se laisser faire et résista autant qu'elle put. Cependant, Grimmjow ne faisait pas partie de l'Espada, l'élite des arrancars, pour rien et après dix minutes d'un combat acharné, il eut la brillante idée de découper le couvercle en plastique vert à l'aide de son sabre. Cette technique, si elle n'était pas des plus propres et réduisait une partie du contenu de la boîte en une bouillie informe avait au moins l'avantage d'être efficace.

« Bon… manifestement, ça se mange, conclut le sexta une fois le mystérieux contenu du Tupperware révélé.

- Bravo, quel sens de la déduction, mon petit Grimmjow ! »

L'interpellé sursauta violemment mais réussit par miracle à contenir le cri suraigu de fillette arachnophobe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. En se retournant, l'arrancar put voir que son « agresseur » n'était autre qu'Ichimaru — _who else ?_ — son sourire horripilant toujours scotché aux lèvres.

« Oh ! Je t'ai fait peur peut-être ? demanda le shinigami d'un ton faussement désolé.

- Pas du tout ! cracha Grimmjow, sur la défensive.

- Tant mieux ! Je m'en serais voulu sinon. Tu as vu ? Aizen-sama a lui-même mis l'étiquette ! C'est son écriture, fit remarquer l'albinos en désignant le Tupperware. Il a demandé à Ulquiorra de faire le déjeuner ce matin et de t'en mettre de côté exprès.

- Oh… C'est gentil de sa part, grinça le sexta. »

Il était un peu déçu qu'Ulquiorra n'ait pas pris de lui-même l'initiative de lui préparer un repas, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir après l'attitude plus qu'antipathique qu'il avait eu la veille envers lui.

Ichimaru ouvrit à son tour le frigo et s'empara d'un autre Tupperware, bien plus grand que celui de Grimmjow mais semblant contenir la même chose. L'ancien capitaine s'approcha ensuite du four à micro-onde, posa la boîte à l'intérieur, puis le mis en route. L'espada le regarda faire avec curiosité. Après environ une minute, le robot ménager émit son tintement caractéristique et sa porte s'ouvrit. Gin récupéra le Tupperware et sortit de la cuisine en l'emportant, sans oublier de souhaiter bon appétit à Grimmjow qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Une fois son supérieur parti, le sexta respira plus librement et se décida à prendre une fourchette. Il s'installa sur la table pour manger, les pieds posés sur une chaise, sans réchauffer le plat d'Ulquiorra. Le micro-onde ne lui paraissait pas suffisamment digne de confiance pour qu'il lui confie sa chère nourriture.

C'était plutôt bon, mais froid… La tranche marron s'avéra être un morceau de viande, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'arrancar. Le reste de la boîte était rempli de riz.

Une fois que le dernier grain de riz eut disparu, Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il devait faire du récipient et de son couvercle — du moins ce qu'il en restait après leur passage à l'ouvre-boîte Pantera. Pour essayer de rattraper sa conduite exécrable de la veille, le sexta décida de faire la vaisselle et nettoya consciencieusement ses couverts et son assiette de fortune avant de retourner à son entraînement.

L'après-midi du bleu se déroula beaucoup mieux que celle du jour précédent. Il démonta la tête de Yammy, réussit à rabattre le caquet de Nnoitra en lui conseillant de ne pas trop s'énerver parce que son fraccion bandait rien qu'à le regarder gesticuler — quand le quinta s'était aperçu que son ennemi avait parfaitement raison, il avait piqué un fard monumental avant de conseiller à Grimmjow de déguerpir, ce que ce dernier s'était empressé de faire, parce que quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir la suite — et ne vit pas une seule fois Tousen.

Il crut pourtant avoir un problème quand il croisa pour la troisième fois de la journée Ichimaru et son sourire. Le sexta avait maintenant l'habitude du rictus de l'albinos, mais il ne lui inspirait toujours pas confiance — on ne pouvait jamais savoir si l'ex-capitaine vous voyait comme son meilleur ami ou si il avait envie de vous tuer.. Effectivement, alors que l'espada passait devant lui en lui adressant un vague signe de tête pour le saluer, le shinigami lui lança :

« Ulquiorra est rentré et je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant près de l'évier… »

Sous ses airs innocents, la réplique inquiéta légèrement Grimmjow. Qu'avait-il donc à voir avec cette histoire ?

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus entra dans la cuisine et trouva Ulquiorra, debout devant le plan de travail, une moitié de couvercle de Tupperware dans chaque main.

« Ah, alors ça s'ouvrait, fut la seule phrase qui vint à Grimmjow à cette vue. »

Le cuarta le fixa avec l'expression faciale la plus proche de l'hébètement qu'il pouvait produire.

« Pardon ? lâcha finalement le brun.

- J'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir, marmonna son collègue en détournant le regard.

- Oh… »

Lorsque Grimmjow avait pénétré dans la cuisine, Ulquiorra s'apprêtait à lui demander des comptes mais son explication le laissait sans voix. Le sexta n'avait jamais vu de tomates, pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir ouvrir un Tupperware ?

« Mais je l'ai nettoyé, fit fièrement remarqué le bleuté comme si ça compensait.

- C'est vrai, concéda Ulquiorra, un peu amusé par le comportement de l'autre arrancar — sans en rien montrer. »

Un silence s'installa et Grimmjow eut l'impression de reconnaître l'ange qui passa, c'était pas le petit dernier de la colonie de la dernière réunion ? Putain, ça grandissait vite un ange !

Soudain, un souvenir traversa le cerveau du sexta, lieu pourtant peu fréquenté et assez mal famé.

« Au fait, lança-t-il, désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Pour le couvercle ?

- Hein ? Non… enfin si, ça aussi sûrement.

- Aussi ? Pour quoi d'autre ? demanda le cuarta un peu inquiet pour le reste de son matériel de cuisine.

- Euuuh… »

Grimmjow s'était rappelé qu'il devait des excuses à Ulquiorra, mais de là à savoir pourquoi… Il était exigeant tout de même cet arrancar, il ne pouvait pas juste accepter ses excuses et on n'en parlait plus ?

« Pour hier soir peut-être ? suggéra le brun.

- Ouais c'est ça, s'exclama le bleu, l'illumination se faisant dans son esprit. J'ai pas été très sympa, alors… »

« Pas très sympa », ça devait être sa définition pour imbuvable, injurieux et chiant…

« Tu es pardonné, dit le cuarta en reposant les débris de plastique dans l'évier. »

Il avait sûrement fallu beaucoup d'effort à Grimmjow pour s'excuser et puis il avait autre chose à faire, en l'occurrence : préparer le dîner.

Satisfait, le bleu alla sagement s'installer à la table en voyant le cuisinier sortir un plat propre d'une armoire.

« Je prépare des merguez ce soir, lança Ulquiorra à l'intention de la brute assise derrière lui.

- Ah cool, répondit l'interpellé, qui n'avait pourtant aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une merguez. Au fait, merci pour ce midi, ajouta-t-il. C'était très bon, même si c'était froid.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait réchauffer ? questionna Ulquiorra, occupé à enfiler des saucisses sur de fins pics en bois.

- Ca se réchauffait ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le cuarta s'interrompit quelques secondes ; Grimmjow ne connaissait-il donc vraiment rien à la cuisine ?

« Oui, finit par dire le brun, au four.

- Bin non, faut pas mettre ça dans le four, répliqua le sexta d'un air triomphal.

-…, s'étonna Ulquiorra.

- Ouais, c'est IlForte qui m'a dit ça — Szayel lui avait expliqué — les boîtes en plast-hic ne vont pas au four, sinon ça fond et ça colle à la nourriture.

-…

- Ouais, moi non plus j'ai pas trop compris où est le problème. Si ça se trouve c'est mauvais, fit le sexta d'un ton pensif. »

Les lèvres d'Ulquiorra s'étirèrent en un micro-sourire que l'autre espada, à qui il tournait le dos, ne put heureusement pas voir — sinon le pauvre Grimmjow aurait probablement eut une attaque cardiaque.

Le bleu se tut et le cuarta se surprit à regretter le son de sa voix, lui qui s'exprimait toujours le moins possible et n'aimait pas la conversation se prit à esperer que Grimmjow continue de parler. Il aimait bien le timbre du sexta, sa façon de ne rien comprendre et sa manière de s'emporter contre tout et n'importe quoi… C'était un spécimen assez amusant en définitive, plus en tous cas que la plupart des autres espadas.

« Tu aimes les merguez ? demanda Ulquiorra dans l'espoir de relancer la conversation — tout du moins de faire parler Grimmjow.

- Euh… aucune idée, hésita l'ancien adjudas. Mais j'ai bien aimé les « taumates », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter comme pour se rattraper. »

Le sexta avait décidé de se montrer aimable avec son collègue pour se faire pardonner et aussi parce qu'il espérait obtenir des rations plus importantes et qu'Ulquiorra n'était manifestement pas réceptif aux menaces — quelqu'un qui ne cillait pas quand on fracassait une chaise sous son nez ne céderait pas sous la pression — et ne pas répondre à ses questions ne lui semblait pas très poli. C'est pourquoi, vu qu'il n'avait pas la réponse, il en donnait une autre à la place, pour ne pas vexer Ulquiorra — en plus, il avait vraiment apprécié les « taumates » !

Le sourire du cuarta s'élargit — toutes proportions gardées — il était vraiment temps que quelqu'un se charge de l'éducation culinaire du sixième espada.

« Qui te préparait à manger avant ? demanda Ulquiora d'un ton toujours aussi froid et impersonnel malgré son sourire.

- DiRoy, généralement, répondit Grimmjow, les yeux dans le vague.

- Qu'est ce qu'il cuisinait ? renchérit le brun en refermant le four sur le plat dans lequel il avait disposé les saucisses.

- De la viande. »

Oui, ça Ulquiorra s'en doutait un peu à vrai dire.

« Mais il la faisait juste cuire, pas comme toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah y'avait rien avec, juste la viande…

- Toujours la même ?

- Oh ça je saurais pas dire… »

Décidément, si le cuarta en avait été capable et n'avait pas eu une réputation à respecter, il aurait explosé de rire. La situation devenait surréaliste : Grimmjow ne faisait donc même pas la différence entre du bœuf et du porc ?

« Je suppose que non, parce que ça avait pas toujours le même goût. »

Ulquiorra prit bien soin d'effacer toute trace de son sourire avant de se retourner. Les merguez étaient au four, la semoule dans l'eau, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

« C'est quoi dans la casserole ? demanda le bleu.

- Semoule, répondit l'autre.

- Ah. »

Le silence revint, les dérangeant pour une fois autant l'un que l'autre. Grimmjow, d'un naturel excité, n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en l'absence de bruit et Ulquiorra aurait bien voulu que l'autre arrancar se remette à parler pour entendre sa voix, mais ce dernier avait bien trop peur de le déranger — et de voir diminuer sa part de nourriture par la même occasion — pour lui adresser la parole en premier. Plus un son ne retentit dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que la minuterie sonne. Alors Ulquiorra se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis entre-temps et disposa les merguez et la semoule dans un grand plat rond qu'il posa sur un plateau, à côté d'une sorte de saucière. Il emporta le tout vers les appartements d'Aizen-sama.

Grimmjow, lui, se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y prendre le nécessaire afin de mettre le couvert, pour deux cette fois. Il avait hâte que le cuarta revienne ; il avait vraiment très faim et le dîner de ce soir semblait sentir très bon. En plus, si ses calculs étaient exacts — parce qu'en plus de savoir lire, Grimmjow savait aussi compter et lacer ses chaussures ! — il y avait au moins douze saucisses dans le plat et en en comptant deux par personne, il devrait en rester encore deux une fois qu'Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen, Ulquiorra et lui se seraient servi. Avec un peu de chance, le cuarta avait pensé à lui et il aurait droit à du rab, ô joie !

Assis bien sagement devant son assiette, sa serviette autour du cou, Grimmjow attendit patiemment — enfin le plus patiemment possible — le retour du cuisinier.

Dix minutes passèrent, puis vingt, trente, quarante… Les yeux du sexta allaient de la porte à l'horloge électronique du four en permanence et son genou commençait à être agité de tics nerveux. Quand le petit écran lui indique que la cinquantième minute d'attente était écoulée, Grimmjow se leva d'un bond, renversant son siège au passage.

« Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ce connard de mes deux ! fulmina le sexta. »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis sur le « connard de [ses] deux » qui arborait encore son sempiternel visage blasé.

« T'étais où ? hurla le bleu, oubliant la politesse dont il s'était promis de faire preuve.

- J'ai apporté leur dîner à Aizen-sama et Inoue Orihime.

- Et ça t'a pris tout ce temps ?! Attends une seconde… c'est qui Inoue trucmuchechose ?

- La prisonnière d'Aizen-sama.

- Ah ouais, la bonnasse rousse ? »

Ulquiorra resta coi devant tant de vulgarité.

« T'y es pas allé hier, pourtant, remarqua Grimmjow d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je lui avais apporté son repas avant.

- Et pourquoi ça a pris tant de temps ?

- Elle m'a demandé de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle mangeait.

- Et toi, tu l'as fait ? Depuis quand t'es un bon samaritain, connard ? J'ai faim, moi !

- Alors assieds-toi, répliqua le brun sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Etonnamment, Grimmjow obéit et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Son collègue le servit et le sexta put voir que, n'ayant pas intégré le facteur variable « Orihime » dans ses calculs, il devrait se contenter d'une ration normale ; vie de merde…

Le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet — excepté les bruits peu élégants que l'arrancar à la tignasse bleue produisait en mangeant. Quand Grimmjow eut terminé son assiette, il la rinça rapidement, puis sortit et disparut dans le couloir sans un mot pour Ulquiorra.

* * *

Grimmjow, sale ingrat U.U ! La suite dans au moins deux semaines (j'en suis désolée croyez moi ^^") pour patienter (l'attente est tellement insoutenable -_-") vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review pour me dire à quel point c'était mauvais ou si vous avez repéré mon traumatisme de jeunesse...


	4. Garniture

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé/ passez (ou même passerez) de bonne vacances. Ce chapitre est monstueusement en retard pour les raisons que j'avais donné au chapitre précédent, mais aussi parce que comme vous avez dû le remarquer, il y a eu quelques bugs sur le site ce week end et je n'ai pas pu poster alors que le texte était prêt Vendredi soir, vous m'en voyez désolée.  
Sinon pour ce qui est des références des premiers chapitres, eh bien 'tachi88 et ChibiKitsu ont trouvé la référence à Franklin dans la phrase "il savait compter et lacer ses chaussures" et Keiko-san a trouvé la référence à Disney dans l'expression "analphabête basique et primaire" effectivement, il sagit d'une des répliques de Belle dans _La Belle et la Bête _^^. Sinon, _mea culpa_ pour Starmania, je me suis rendu compte que la phrase d'origine a été coupée à la relecture et il n'en reste donc qu'un bout, très difficile à reperer donc et qui concernait "la chevelure d'un bleu azur" de Grimmy, forcément, sans le reste du passage on ne peut pas ou très difficilement reconnaitre là-dedans les paroles de la chanson "Travesti"... (soit dit en passant à chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson avec ces paroles, je pense à Grimmjow et je me marre XD).

**Personnages:** Pas de micro-ondes cette fois-ci, vous êtes déçus hein ? U.U Mais ne vous inquietez pas, ya toujours Grimmjow et Ulquiorra pour rattraper le coup ^^ avec en plus et dans le désordre: Szayel, Nnoitra, Tesla, Barraguan, Harribel, Lilinette, Yammy, Aroniero et même Inoue dis donc XD  
**Guest stars: **une vendeuse blonde et... nan ya déjà pas beaucoup de suspens XD ne gâchons pas  
**Pairing:** ça n'a pas changé U.U Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage mais juste XD  
**Rating:** M pour lemon à venir mais ya le temps U.U pour l'instant ce serait peut être un simple avertissement pour langage...disons peu châtié...  
**Spoiler:** A partir du tome 27 et puis dans ce chapitre un minuscule spoil sur le 33 ^^ mais yaura pire dans les chapitres suivants (même si je ne révèle rien de l'intrigue U.U)

**

* * *

Garniture :**

Le jour suivant, c'était au tour de Grimmjow de partir en mission. Aizen l'avait laissé aller dans le monde des humains afin d'éliminer un quelconque shinigami en poste et de remplir une certaine mission secrète. Très heureux de ce prétexte, le sexta profita de son voyage pour effectuer un achat — c'est-à-dire pour récupérer le produit qu'il cherchait dans la boutique au préalable vidée de ses occupants terrifiés par la présence d'un fou psychopathe aux cheveux bleus et au regard meurtrier ayant essayé de trucider la porte électronique à l'aide d'un sabre — qu'il prévoyait de faire depuis déjà quelques temps.

De son côté, Ulquiorra passa le temps du déjeuner dans la cellule d'Orihime. Le bavardage ininterrompu de la jeune fille commençait à l'insupporter. Auparavant, il l'écoutait parler sans bouger et sans que cela le gêne outre-mesure, mais depuis la veille, il se surprenait à vouloir la faire taire, de force s'il le fallait — mais bien sûr il se contrôlait, Aizen-sama la voulait vivante… ceci dit il n'avait pas précisé qu'elle devait être en état de parler… il faudrait que le quatrième espada en parle à Szayel… Pourquoi donc la jeune femme rousse l'énervait-elle autant ? Pour être honnête, le cuarta aurait préféré déjeuner avec Grimmjow pour (lui) faire la conversation. Le sexta était bien plus drôle, sa voix plus mélodieuse et même son visage lui semblait plus agréable à regarder… Pourtant, Ulquiorra supporta stoïquement les jacasseries de la prisonnière en pensant au menu du soir et à la lessive qu'il devait encore finir — car il avait également l'insigne honneur de s'occuper du linge d'Aizen-sama — et surtout en repassant dans sa tête toute sa discussion de la veille avec Grimmjow.

Quand enfin Inoue Orihime eut finit de manger, le brun repartit, emportant les couverts sales. Il se sentait ridicule, voilà qu'il avait hâte de dîner face à Grimmjow, un comble… surtout que la veille encore, le sexta n'avait pas été « très sympa », logiquement le cuarta n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de le voir. C'était certainement parce qu'il détestait le bleu, se rassurait-il, il devait apprécier de le voir se ridiculiser en posant des questions idiotes — peut-être devrait-il lui parler de la lessive, histoire de rigoler un coup…

Le soir venu, Ulquiorra se rendit à la cuisine et fut surpris d'y trouver la moitié de l'Espada réunie en cercle autour de Grimmjow, debout au milieu de la pièce et qui paraissait très fier de lui.

« Hey, salut, Ulquiorra ! lança joyeusement le sexta en le voyant arriver.

- Qu'est–ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le brun, contrarié de trouver une telle foule au moment où il aurait voulu être seul avec Grimmjow.

- Regardez ! s'exclama ce dernier. »

Il sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche, gardant le poing fermé pour préserver le suspense.

« Allez, Grimmjow ! Montre-le nous à la fin ! glapit Szayel l'air aussi surexcité que Yachiru devant un container de sucreries — les cheveux roses aidant à la comparaison. Il est là, Ulquiorra maintenant ! »

La curiosité du cuarta s'éveilla. Qu'est ce que le bleu avait bien pu trouver qui nécessite sa présence pour être dévoilé?

Finalement, le sexta, qui avait pris un air conspirateur, ouvrit sa main, laissant apparaître une sorte de boîte en carton de deux centimètres sur sept. Grimmjow fixa Nnoitra d'un air tellement fier et supérieur qu'Ulquiorra cru que son sourire allait faire le tour de son crâne. Un long murmure admiratif s'éleva de l'assistance.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le cuarta qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Szayel avait l'air d'être tombé en transe d'adoration devant la chose.

« Des bubble-gums ! clama triomphalement Grimmjow.

- Ooooooooooh…

- Magnifique ! pleura l'octavo, les yeux brillants. »

Le sexta ouvrit alors le paquet et tendit magnanimement un des bonbons plats et longs à Szayel.

« Ca ne s'avale pas, explique doctement le bleu. Il faut juste le mâcher après avoir enlevé l'emballage. »

Sur ces paroles d'évangile, il distribua des plaquettes à Harribell, Yammy, Aroniero et Lilinette qui se trouvaient là, en oubliant ostensiblement Nnoitra, Tesla et Barraguan.

Pendant que chacun observait son propre chewing-gum, ou celui du voisin et que le quinta et Grimmjow se lançaient dans l'échange d'insanités de rigueur, Ulquiorra soupira discrètement et se dirigea vers le frigo. Pourquoi il n'avait pas droit à un bubble-gum lui aussi ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin ni particulièrement envie d'une de ces choses, mais il n'avait rien fait de mal à Grimmjow, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas droit comme les autres ? Merde, le bleu le mettait en dessous de SZAYEL dans le classement de ses fréquentations ? Au même niveau que Nnoitra en plus ! Quand on connaissait l'amour que le sexta portait à la mante religieuse, il était assez vexant de se voir traiter de même… Non, il n'était pas jaloux, non, juste un peu froissé.

« Vous avez l'intention de camper ici ? demanda le cuarta d'une voix polaire. »

Tous le regardèrent, étonnés, d'abord de l'entendre parler pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et ensuite parce que qu'il les chassait — parce que oui, tous avaient bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à décamper !

« T'inquiète, Ulquiorra, siffla perfidement Nnoitra. On ne va pas s'attarder, on voudrait pas gâcher votre soirée en amoureux…

- QUOI ? s'étouffa Grimmjow qui avait pris la même couleur que ses chères tomates — ce qui jurait affreusement, non seulement avec ses cheveux, mais aussi avec son maquillage.

- Oh ! Regardez comme c'est mignon, il rougit, ironisa le quinta.

- Ta gueule, merdeux !

- Alors comme ça tu préfèrerais que vos petits dîners aux chandelles restent secrets ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai muet comme une tombe !

- Une fois que je t'aurai envoyé dedans y a des chances, ouais ! hurla le sexta. »

Nnoitra ricana, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, comme les autres.

« Salopard de connard de merde, jura Grimmjow quand ils furent partis.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça. C'est ce qu'il veut.

- Je m'énerve si je veux, bougonna le bleu. »

Le sexta s'approcha du cuisiner qui avait sortit un énorme paquet de pâtes, mit de l'eau sur le feu et s'appliquait maintenant à préparer un genre de sauce avec des œufs, de la crème et une poudre blanche inconnue au sexta — comme beaucoup de choses dans la pièce d'ailleurs…

« Au fait, se souvint le sexta en fouillant dans ses poches. Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Ulquiorra tourna son regard trop vert vers la main que le bleu lui tendait et y aperçut un paquet semblable à celui qui avait été partagé entre les arrancars un peu plus tôt.

« C'est un bubble-gum, constata le brun.

- Nan, c'est un paquet, y'en a plusieurs dedans. C'est pour toi, répéta Grimmjow. »

Le cuarta saisit le cadeau avec précaution et l'approcha de son visage pour mieux l'examiner. Il était heureux que le sexta lui en ait rapporté — même s'il ne voyait pas l'utilité de l'objet.

« Je croyais que tu ne m'en avais pas ramené.

- Bah j'en ai même donné à Szayel, alors… expliqua le sexta. »

Oui, c'était vrai, Szayel Aporro avait eu un bubble-gum lui aussi, comme une bonne partie de l'Espada, mais Ulquiorra ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à être le seul qui ait reçu un paquet entier !

« J'ai aussi rapporté ça, ajouta Grimmjow en récupérant un sac en papier qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise. Aizen m'avait dit d'aller l'acheter. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit un Tupperware flambant neuf du sac et le tendit au cuarta qui rangea très soigneusement les chewing-gums dans sa poche avant de se saisir de la boîte en plastique.

« Merci, dit le brun, et si Grimmjow n'avait pas été une brute incapable de la moindre subtilité, il aurait pu sentir que le ton s'était réchauffé de quelques degrés — la température restant tout de même en dessous de zéro, il y a des limites à tout.

- Attend, la fille m'a aussi donné ça. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi. Cadeau « pour monsieur Nell »(1), elle a dit… mais comme Nell est partie et que de toute façon c'était une fille… Je suppose que c'est une expression humaine. »

Le sexta extirpa alors du sac en papier un magnifique tablier blanc bordé de petites dentelles sur lequel était brodé un poisson de la même couleur que les yeux d'Ulquiorra.

« J'ai dû choisir entre trois modèles. C'était le moins pire, justifia Grimmjow. La blondasse m'a presque agressé quand j'ai dit que j'en voulais pas alors j'ai fini par accepter… Crois-moi, tu as échappé au pire, les deux autres étaient jaunes et roses pâles avec des fleurs ou un cœur.

- J'aime bien le poisson, conclut le cuarta. »

Grimmjow eut un sourire ironique. Ulquiorra rangea le Tupperware et enfila le tablier avant de poursuivre la préparation de la sauce.

« T'es pas obligé de le porter, hein, dit le sexta en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail à côté du saladier dans lequel le brun mélangeait les ingrédients.

- Puisque tu l'as rapporté, répondit Ulquiorra en haussant les épaules. »

Il se garda bien de préciser qu'il était très content de porter quelque chose que l'ancien adjuchas avait choisit pour lui, fut-ce un tablier promotionnel et eut-il été obligé de le sélectionner parmi une gamme restreinte et kitsch.

« Cette sale pouffe a voulu me convaincre de prendre le rose avec le cœur… Elle disait qu'il irait très bien avec mes cheveux, grimaça Grimmjow.

- Bleu et rose… elle n'a aucun goût, remarqua son interlocuteur.

- Ouais. Je lui ai dit que c'était sûrement pas moi qui allais le porter et bizarrement elle s'est mise à sauter partout en glapissant que c'était une raison supplémentaire de prendre celui avec le cœur… Les humains sont vraiment bizarres des fois… »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête en signe d'approbation tout en versant le contenu d'une boîte de lardon dans une poêle. Après un instant de réflexion et un regard vers le sixième espada, le brun ajouta une seconde boîte.

« Heureusement, elle a arrêté de me faire chier quand j'ai dit que le poisson était assorti à tes yeux… enfin disons qu'elle a arrêté de me harceler pour que je prenne le rose, à la place elle s'est mise à dire que c'était « trop choupi ». Le tablier rose était vraiment trop moche… Y'avait des petits carreaux et… »

Ulquiorra se retourna vers la casserole pour y mettre les pâtes et surtout pour pouvoir sourire sans être vu ; Grimmjow parlait de nouveau à moitié tout seul, donc il n'était pas fâché pour la veille — ou alors il s'était suffisamment défoulé sur le shinigami de cette après-midi.

« Ce sera prêt dans deux minutes, lança le cuarta en ajoutant les lardons cuits dans le saladier où se trouvait la sauce.

Le bleu se retint de justesse de s'exclamer « chouette » — ce qui aurait sans aucun doute un peu terni sa réputation de brute assoiffée de sang — et sauta à bas du meuble sur lequel il était assis. Il mit la table pour deux calmement.

Comme d'habitude, Ulquiorra quitta la pièce, le plat dans les mains. Le sexta s'assit et se prépara mentalement à attendre encore une heure avant de pouvoir manger. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le cuarta fut de retour moins de dix minutes plus tard. Sans un mot, il servit le bleu et remplit sa propre assiette.

« T'étais pas censé apporter le plat à Aizen et à Inoue machin chose ? questionna Grimmjow.

- La femme est une prisonnière, elle peut attendre. »

De toute façon, le sexta n'allait pas le contredire alors qu'il lui proposait de manger plus tôt.

« Désolé, il n'y a pas vraiment de viande dans ce plat. C'est Aizen-sama qui l'a commandé pour ce soir.

- Ca c'est de la viande, non ? demanda Grimmjow en brandissant un lardon.

- Oui.

- Bah, où est le problème alors ? »

Si le bleu trouvait des excuses au manque de graisse animal tout seul maintenant…

Pour la première fois depuis l'assignation forcé d'Ulquiorra au poste de cuisinier personnel du sixième espada, ils ne dînèrent pas en silence. Grimmjow finit de raconter en détails sa journée et comment il avait « explosé ce foutu shinigami à la con » tandis qu'Ulquiorra l'écoutait attentivement, l'encourageant parfois à poursuivre par des monosyllabes, voire même des phrases ! Il était en train d'exploser son quota de temps de parole hebdomadaire à cause — ou grâce — du sexta.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Grimmjow en désignant son assiette.

- Des spaghetti carbonara.

- C'est super bon ! s'enthousiasma le bleu.

- Tu en veux encore ? proposa Ulquiorra devant son air de gamin. »

Le sexta sauta sur l'occasion et acquiesça vivement. Le brun resservit donc Grimmjow une première fois, puis une deuxième et finalement termina de vider le plat dans son assiette. L'estomac de l'arrancar semblait être un puits sans fond…

« Ah… Je crois que j'ai trop mangé, s'exclama le bleu avec un soupir de contentement et un sourire béat.

- Je m'en doute, répondit le brun, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Eh ! Tu souris ! Ca c'est une première ! s'écria Grimmjow, l'air ahuri.

- Oui, ça m'arrive, expliqua Ulquiorra, intérieurement très amusé par la situation. »

Le sexta éclata de rire, puis aida à faire la vaisselle — et ne cassa qu'une seule assiette sur deux ! Les deux arrancars se séparèrent enfin au détour d'un couloir pour rentrer dans leurs appartements.

En s'affalant sur son lit, Grimmjow se dit qu'il n'avait pas passé de si belle journée depuis longtemps, puis s'endormit.

* * *

(1) Bien sûr le mot exact est « promotionnel »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que c'était pas trop mauvais et vous promet que le chapitre suivant se fera moins attendre ^^.  
Oh et puis si jamais celles qui ont trouvé une des références ont une idée pour un OS, comme je l'avais proposé eh bien je suis toute ouïe (ou toutes yeux) XD


	5. Entremet

Me revoilà ! Plus tard que prévu, certes, mais je suis là quand même ^^. Je tiens à vous présenter des excuse pour la... "courtitude" (?) de ce chapitre qui fait à peine 3 pages word... mais c'est parce que comme l'indique son nom, c'est un entremet, il ne s'agit pas d'un repas ^^ En effet, retour dans la salle de réunion ce coup-ci :P Sur ce je vous laisse lire... Juste après avoir précisé que comme d'ahbitude, je remercie ma très chère Leyounette pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre w

**Personnages:** Je suis désolée, mais micro-onde n'est toujours pas revenu T.T me pardonnerez-vous ? En échange vous avez Aizen, tous les Espadas, Tesla et Wonderwyce  
**Guest stars: **euh... un clone et des caleçons XD  
**Pairing:** ça n'a (toujours) pas changé U.U Ulquiorra x Grimmjow mais il y a du NnoitraTesla en plus dans ce chapitre ^^  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage (mais juste XD)  
**Rating:** M pour lemon à venir mais ya le temps U.U pour l'instant ce serait peut être un simple avertissement pour langage...disons peu châtié...  
**Spoiler:** Comme d'hab, tome 27 et suivants ^^ rien d'embetant dans ce chapitre

**Note spéciale et importante de l'auteur (c'est moi) :** Comme promis, ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à Sakisha, qui est toujours la première à reviewer toutes mes fics, merci beaucoup ma chère et j'espère que cet entremet ne te laissera pas trop sur ta faim malgré sa longueur peu... longue

**

* * *

**

**Entremet :**

Le lendemain, Aizen réunit l'Espada. Il avait trouvé un nouveau nom à l'opération qu'il avait l'intention de lancer contre la Soul Society : opération AS. Il expliqua longuement pourquoi il avait choisit ce nom, à la fois évocateur de la plus forte des cartes, celle qui battait le Roi, et également acronyme des mots Aizen Sosuke ou encore Aizen-Sama.

« Bien, vos commentaires ? demanda le mégalo à ses sbires son discours fini — c'est à dire une bonne heure après le début de la réunion. »

Grimmjow se dit qu'on aurait du établir un roulement des tours de garde des anges à Las Noches, au moins ça permettrait de voir de nouvelles têtes. Il en avait un peu marre du petit blondinet là…

« Vos commentaires ? répéta Aizen, une pointe de menace dans sa voix mielleuse. »

Il se tourna vers Ulquiorra, habitué à ce que ce dernier réponde à ce genre de question de sa part. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Hueco Mondo, le maître de Las Noches vit que son plus fidèle serviteur ne le regardait même pas.

En fait, le cuarta était bien trop occupé à réfléchir à son prochain dîner pour écouter le myope. A midi il n'avait pas pu voir Grimmjow, car ce dernier avait été retenu par Nnoitra, Wonderwyce, Tosen et Aizen — les derniers s'ajoutant successivement aux autres — et avait été privé de déjeuner pour une raison qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas tout à fait comprise mais qui incluait la tête de Tesla et une cuvette de toilettes.

Quand l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division des armées de la cour s'était tourné vers lui, le cuarta venait tout juste de trouver l'idée parfaite pour son menu du soir, plus que parfaite même ! Grimmjow allait adorer ! Aussi Ulquiorra se trouva-t-il un peu pris de court lorsque remarquant le silence ambiant, il jeta un œil sur son maître et s'aperçut qu'il le fixait d'un air inquisiteur. Visiblement, le shinigami attendait une réponse à une question qu'il avait dû lui poser et que l'arrancar n'avait pas entendue. Que dire ?

« Très bien, Aizen-sama, improvisa le cuarta, utilisant la même réponse qu'il donnait toujours à ses supérieurs. »

Au sourire qui s'étendit sur le visage du traître de la Soul Society, Ulquiorra comprit que quelle qu'ait été la question, il avait visé juste. Ce qui n'était pas très dur, vu qu'il ne donnait jamais que cette réponse à Aizen.

Suivant l'exemple du cuarta, tous les arrancars approuvèrent un par un, chacun leur tour et bien sagement ce changement de plan si radical, capital et judicieux.

« Parfait, conclut Aizen. Passons donc aux problèmes internes à Las Noches. »

Les mêmes mains que la dernière fois se levèrent dans l'assemblée.

« Grimmjow, interpella le maître incontesté. »

Le sexta sursauta. Quoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait même pas levé la main… En voyant le regard noir qu'Harribell lui lança, le bleu comprit que si Aizen n'entendait pas parler des sels de bains parfumés avant la fin de la réunion, son arrêt de mort à lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, était signé.

« C'est toi qui as rapporté du chewing-gum du monde des humains ? poursuivit le futur maître du monde.

- Euh… oui c'est moi, finit par admettre le bleu.

- Bien. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous… euh… vous amusiez avec ce genre de choses, cependant… Tosen m'a demandé de porter à votre attention le fait qu'il ne faut pas laisser Wonderwyce s'en approcher… Hier, il a _accidentellement_ — à ce mot, Aizen jeta un regard suspicieux à Szayel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, puis Starrk, qui représentait Lilinette et qui de plus s'était endormi sur la table — mangé un de ces bubble-gums et a bien failli s'étouffer avec. Je vous demande donc d'être vigilants, car il est un élément puissant et précieux de notre armée au même titre que vous tous ici. »

Un long silence dubitatif plana dans la salle avant que l'on passe aux requêtes personnelles. Aizen accorda à Harribell ses sels de bain, à Starrk — qui avait miraculeusement réussi à s'extraire de son sommeil entre-temps — un nouvel oreiller mieux rembourré et non-synthétique, à Aroniero une douche plus large — pour pouvoir y faire tenir toutes ses tentacules qui, mine de rien, prenaient de la place — et refusa à Barraguan de siéger à ses côtés dans la salle du trône, à Nnoitra le droit de décapiter Grimmjow dans son sommeil — le sexta recracha son thé de surprise et de colère en entendant la demande — et enfin à Szayel la permission de prélever un « échantillon » des muscles faciaux de Gin — « pour vérifier si ses zygomatiques étaient ou non surdéveloppés ».

« Pas d'autres réclamations ? Bieeeeeeeeen… »

Aizen semblait très satisfait de la séance. Les problèmes avaient été rapidement résolus et tout était parfaitement en ordre maintenant !

Soudain, Ichimaru se pencha vers son capitaine et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille avec son air mauvais habituel.

« Ah oui ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Gin. »

L'espada fixa son chef d'un air inquiet. Les interventions du shinigami aux cheveux blancs et au sourire permanent ne présageaient jamais rien de bon.

« Ulquiorra, appela le meneur des arrancars.

- Oui, Aizen-sama ?

- Tu n'as pas apporté son dîner à Inoue Orihime hier soir, ni son déjeuner ce midi… »

Les yeux du cuarta s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Pourtant il préparait toujours la quantité nécessaire, il aurait dû rester de la nourriture au fond du plat, il aurait dû la voir et il aurait dû faire le lien avec la prisonnière. Où était passé ce surplus de nourriture ? Il lui fallutquelques secondes pour élucider le mystère : Grimmjow. Il avait bêtement servi tout ce qui restait au sexta, mais comment n'avait-il pas pensé à la jeune humaine ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de passer à côté de ce genre de tâchesque lui confiait Aizen-sama… Que lui avait fait Grimmjow pour qu'il en occulte ses devoirs ?

« Rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas sanctionné. Je considérerai cela comme un simple oubli, cela arrive à tout le monde — sauf moi — cependant, je te serai reconnaissant de ne plus commettre cette erreur.

- Bien sûr, Aizen-sama, s'inclina l'arrancar.

- Alors la séance est levée. »

L'ex-lunetteux et ses deux acolytes quittèrent la pièce, suivis par une chose blonde et sautillante qui criait joyeusement « graou » et se nommait Wonderwyce.

« Putain, mais qui a filé du bubble-gum à cet abruti ? cracha Grimmjow, une fois leurs chefs disparus. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire dégommer à cause de ça… »

Il regarda méchamment le savant fou du groupe qui leva les mains en signe de paix pour se défendre.

« Pas la peine de m'agresser, comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi.

- Comme si tu étais digne de confiance, dit Harribell de derrière son col et sa frange blonde.

- Eh ! Je n'ai eu qu'un seul bubble-gum — maintenant qu'il l'avait vu écrit sur l'emballage, il savait l'écrire et le prononcer — je ne vais pas le gâcher en le refilant à ce sale mioche ! En plus, j'ai raté le clonage du bonbon, celui que j'ai créé a disparu en moins d'une heure. »

Un petit silence pensif s'installa. En effet, personne n'imaginait Szayel gaspiller ainsi l'un de ses précieux sujets d'expérience.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas toi, Grimmjow ? suspecta Szayel. Ce serait pourtant bien ton genre de vouloir te venger de Tosen sur son protégé…

- Oh ! J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi ! Foutez-moi la paix ! La prochaine fois vous pouvez crever pour que je vous rapporte des trucs de chez les humains !

- Alors personne ne se dénonce ? demanda Zommarie de sa voix posée. »

Effectivement, personne ne se dénonça. Le septième espada soupira, puis sortit, accompagné par la Tercera. Ils furent vite suivis des autres.

« Quand même, lâcha Grimmjow dans le couloir, face à Ulquiorra, Starrk et Nnoitra, Wonderwyce qui s'étouffe avec un bubble-gum ça doit être marrant à voir…

- Oho ! Je crois que Tosen sera ravi de connaitre ton avis sur la question, ricana le quinta. Je me ferai un plaisir de le lui transmettre.

- Va te faire foutre, connard !

- Mais pourquoi vous hurlez sans arrêt ? se lamenta Starrk. C'est pas possible d'être aussi bruyants et hyperactifs ! Faites vous soigner, prenez des calmants, dormez plus, je ne sais pas, mais trouvez un moyen de vous calmer. Ca devient vraiment insupportable, là !

- Ne sois pas méchant, Starrk ! Il faut comprendre ! Ce pauvre Grimmjow extériorise comme il peut sa frustration sexuelle !

- Ta gueule, salopard ! Moi au moins je ne me tape pas mon fraccion au milieu du couloir ! »

Nnoitra le fixa d'un air mauvais.

« Tu croyais quand même pas avoir été discret, j'espère, ironisa le sexta. J'ai eu beau courir aussi vite que je pouvais pour éviter d'assister à ce répugnant spectacle, Tesla a de trop bonnes cordes vocales pour que je n'en ai pas un peu profité…

- Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule…

- Tu devrais varier ton vocabulaire, mon cher. Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu serais alors enfin capable de soutenir une conversation intelligente, jubila le bleu. »

Nnoitra rugit de colère, mais l'apparition de Wonderwyce au bout du couloir — ce qui laissait présager que Tosen n'était pas bien loin — le dissuada de mettre à exécution ses projets de meurtre sanglant par égorgement et il s'éloigna, la queue entre les jambes — ce qui est une image bien sûr, parce que même si le quinta était mal conçu, on imagine mal que « la vraie » soit ailleurs qu'entre ses jambes… du moins, on lui souhaite qu'elle y soit.

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'éloigna dans la direction des appartements d'Aizen. Si le maître de Las Noches ne trouvait pas ses caleçons propres, repassés et pliés correctement le lendemain matin, le cuarta allait en prendre pour son grade…

* * *

Et voilà, encore désolée de poster un chapitre si court aujourd'hui alors qu'on (comprendre : Sakisha XD) s'était déjà plaint de ce que le précédent l'était, mais comme ils sont tous écrits, c'est trop tard pour changer ça XD Vous avez quand même le droit de m'incendier par review interposée U.U


	6. Salade

Eh non ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Oui, je sais, je n'ai jamais posté deux chapitres de suite à si peu de temps d'interval U.U seulement voyez-vous, les dernier était si court que j'ai décidé de me rattraper (et aussi, ma chère Leyounette a corrigé cette "Salade" remarquablement vite, alors pourquoi ne pas vous en faire profiter ?(si on peux appeler ça "profiter" -_-")).

**Personnages:** Toujours pas de micro-ondes ^^" je suis désolée, il faut attendre encore un peu, sinon, Grimmy, Ulkiki (on aurait du mal à se passer d'eux XD), Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen  
**Guest stars: **le plus... monstrueux des fraccionnes de Barraguan j'en ai peur U.U et aussi un sachet de parmesan  
**Pairing:** Je vous rassure, aussi monstrueux soit-il, le fraccion en question ne change rien, c'est toujours un GrimmUlqui  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage (mais juste XD)  
**Rating:** M pour lemon à venir mais ya (de moins en moins) le temps U.U pour l'instant ce serait peut être un simple avertissement pour langage...disons peu châtié...  
**Spoiler:** Tome 27 pour l'intrigue globale, mais le fraccion cité plus haut n'apparait que dans les scans aussi... eh bien pour ce chapitre, spoil sur les scans de Bleach, mais même si vous ne les lisez pas, je vous rassure, je ne dévoile aucun élément de l'intrigue, je me contente d'utiliser un personnage qui n'apparait pas dans la version française (Charlotte Coolhorn)

**Note: **Je vous présente des excuses par avance, ce chapitre est le plus mauvais de toute la fic T.T

* * *

Salade :

Le soir même, Ulquiorra était en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux quand Grimmjow passa la porte de la cuisine. Le cuarta referma précipitamment la porte de four sur le plat qu'il venait d'y déposer, comme pour le dissimuler au nouvel arrivant.

« Eh ! Tu me caches des choses, Ulquiorra ? C'est quoi ? s'enquit le sexta qui avait remarqué le manège de l'autre arrancar.

- Une surprise, répondit le brun sans s'affoler.

- Oh, cool ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- On dirait que tu n'as pas très bien compris le principe de la surprise, s'amusa le cuisinier.

- J'aime pas attendre. Tu devrais avoir saisi le concept, non ? ironisa Grimmjow en s'approchant d'Ulquiorra.

- Ca j'avais compris, mais pour cette fois, tu vas faire une exception. Je t'interdis de regarder dans le four.

- Bon, bon… grogna Grimmjow. »

Le sexta alla fouiller dans le frigo en attendant que l'autre arrancar ait fini ses petites cachotteries. Ulquiorra l'entendit ouvrir la porte, puis prendre ce qui devait être un sachet en plastique.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? interrogea le cuarta en se retournant, une fois tout en place.

- Je voudrais essayer un truc que j'ai vu dans la télévision des humains… Avec ça. »

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Qu'est ce que le sexta pouvait bien avoir l'intention de faire avec du parmesan râpé ? Sa curiosité augmenta quand Grimmjow disposa un peu de fromage en une ligne sur le plan de travail.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Renifler.

- Pardon ? »

Ulquiorra ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu anxieux.

« Ouais, à la télé, le mec aspirait ce truc par le nez.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Grimmjow… Ca ne m'a pas l'air très sain…

- T'inquiète !

- Tu es sûr que c'était bien du parmesan à la télé ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose… »

Malgré la réserve de son camarade, le bleu ne se démonta pas et approcha son visage de la poudre. Ulquiorra le regarda faire, de plus en plus inquiet.

Soudain, le sexta renifla bruyamment pour aspirer un peu du fromage.

A l'instant même où le parmesan entra dans son nez, Grimmjow recula brusquement et tomba sur les fesses en toussant et en hurlant en même temps. Ulquiorra se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. L'entourant de l'un de ses bras, le cuarta regarda l'ancien adjucha s'étouffer sans savoir quoi faire.

« Euh… ça va, Grimmjow ? demanda le cuisinier qui pâlissait — ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler la toux du bleu, sidéré que l'arrancar puisse accomplir cet exploit théoriquement impossible. Hé, Grimmjow, ça va ?

- On va dire que oui, répondit finalement le sexta qui avait fini de s'étrangler. J'ai seulement le nez bouché par cette merde !

Ulquiorra s'empressa de l'aider à se relever et à s'asseoir avant de courir lui chercher un mouchoir. Le pauvre Grimmjow se moucha plusieurs fois, pas très discrètement, pour faire sortir le fromage de son nez, puis remercia le cuarta.

Une fois sûr que le bleu ne risquait plus rien, le brun s'autorisa un sourire.

« Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée… A mon avis, ce que tu as vu sur Terre, ce n'était pas du parmesan. Les humains ont beau être bizarres, je vois mal pourquoi ils essaieraient d'aspirer du fromage par le nez…

- Pourtant ça y ressemblait vachement, bougonna le sexta. Bark… C'est infect dans le nez !

- Ca va aller ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'te l'ai dit.

- Ne renifle pas surtout.

- Eh ! Je suis peut-être pas une lumière mais je suis pas con à ce point non plus ! »

Ulquiorra acquiesça. La sonnerie de la minuterie retentit et le brun se dirigea vers le four, jetant un regard en arrière vers Grimmjow qui pestait toujours. Le cuarta était en train de devenir sérieusement fou : voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour le bleu maintenant ! Cependant, curieusement, cette folie ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment…

Grimmjow vit son collègue s'agiter devant le plan de travail et la cuisinière. Le sexta résista tant bien que mal à son envie d'aller voir quel était le plat mystère et s'occupa en mettant la table comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Contrairement à ses habitudes à lui, Ulquiorra apporta directement le plat sur la table, sans passer par la case « Aizen » — et sans recevoir 200 euros par la même occasion.

« Hum… Aizen ne dîne pas ce soir ? Il suit un régime ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Non.

- Son dîner n'est pas censé être servi à heure fixe ?

- Si.

- Maiiiiiis ? encouragea le bleu.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui apportes pas son dîner ? Tu vas être en retard, expliqua finalement le sexta en montrant le plat recouvert de papier aluminium.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis en avance là, dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Alors, c'est quoi ce plat secret ? »

Ulquiorra sourit — ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, peut-être était-il temps de consulter un médecin ? — puis retira le film métallique qui recouvrait le récipient. Grimmjow s'approcha pour mieux voir. Il inspira profondément — grogna au passage parce qu'il restait du parmesan dans son nez — et étira les lèvres en un grand sourire un peu effrayant.

« Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça sent vachement bon !

- Tu ne reconnais pas ? questionna Ulquiorra qui n'était au demeurant pas très étonné que le bleu n'ait pas identifié la recette — il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Ce sont des tomates.

- Hein ?! Mais les taumates c'est pas petits, plats et carrés ?!

- Ca, c'est quand elles sont coupées. On peut les servir entières aussi. Comme n'importe quel autre fruit ou légume d'ailleurs, expliqua le cuarta, son sourire s'élargissant un peu.

- Ouais… J'y connais rien en légumes de toute façon.

- Je sais.

- Bref, on mange, ça a l'air bon ! conclut le sexta. »

Le brun lui servit alors deux des légumes rouges et en déposa un dans sa propre assiette, accompagnant le tout de riz. Il reprit ensuite le plat et se tourna vers la porte, sur le point de partir.

« Tu vas où ?

- Chez Aizen-sama.

- Tu vas me laisser manger tout seul ? demanda Grimmjow sur le ton de sa gamme qui se rapprochait le plus de celui d'un chaton abandonné — c'est-à-dire juste normal et pas ultra-violent comme le reste du temps. »

Ulquiorra n'hésitait pas souvent mais là il se demanda sérieusement quoi faire.

Finalement, à sa propre surprise, le cuarta se rassit.

« Je suppose qu'un peu de retard ne tuera pas Aizen-sama, fit-il de sa voix froide.

- Ca lui fera les pieds, oui ! rit Grimmjow. »

Le bleu porta alors un morceau de tomate à sa bouche mais stoppa son geste en voyant que l'intérieur du fruit était creux et rempli de…

« Viande ? s'écria le sexta éberlué, la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression digne d'une truite morte.

- Oh, tu n'avais pas vu que c'était des tomates farcies ?

- Des taumates farcies… répéta l'ancien adjucha, l'air rêveur. En fait, peu importe ce que c'est exactement : c'est délicieux, ajouta-t-il après avoir enfourné la moitié de sa première tomate farcie dans sa bouche.

- Merci, répondit Ulquiorra, plutôt flatté du compliment.

- Depuis quand tu fais la cuisine pour Aizen ? questionna Grimmjow, toujours la bouche pleine.

- Depuis son arrivée au Hueco Mundo.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on en ait jamais entendu parler ?

- Je ne le crie pas sur les toits…

- Pas étonnant. T'es plutôt du genre discret et en plus, je suis pas sûr qu'il te soit techniquement possible de crier…

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Ulquiorra, un peu piqué par le ton goguenard de l'autre. Si je ne crie pas, c'est parce que c'est inutile et gênant.

- Ca te gêne quand je crie ?

- Ca dépend, admit le brun.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un « Ah… », il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. C'était quoi cette réponse ? « Ca dépend »… de quoi ? Il aurait bien posé la question mais la peur de passer pour un imbécile le retint.

« Et au final, tu peux crier ou pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé je crois.

- Jamais essayé ? répéta le sexta l'air hébété. »

A cet instant, l'immonde travesti qui servait de fraccion à Barragan et dont Grimmjow avait oublié le nom entra. La…chose les salua d'un petit geste de la main et d'un clin d'œil qu'elle — ou était-ce « il » ? — voulait apparemment aguicheur. Grimmjow retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur.

« Salut les chous ! minauda-t-elle d'une voix insupportable. »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondit. Tous les deux baissèrent les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur leurs assiettes.

Charlotte Coolhorn ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit quelques choses qu'elle disposa sur un plateau tout en remuant exagérément les hanches, sans doute pour « mettre en valeur » son « magnifique » postérieur devant les deux arrancars.

Ces derniers, muets, attendaient avec impatience que la chose disparaisse de leur vue mais, malheureusement, elle semblait d'humeur bavarde, car elle posa son chargement sur le coin de la table contre lequel elle s'appuya en se déhanchant dans une pose supposée sexy.

« Alors comme ça vous mangez tout seuls tous les deux ?

- On est deux donc on est pas tout seuls, grogna Grimmjow en espérant faire fuir le travesti.

- Deux, oui, mais il n'y a pas de _fille_, gloussa Charlotte.

- Pas besoin et de toute façon t'en es pas une, grommela le bleu si bas que la fraccion ne l'entendit pas.

- Si vous voulez, je peux revenir après avoir apporté son repas à Barragan-sama, minauda la chose en approchant son visage de celui de Grimmjow et en avançant les lèvres.

- Non merci, sans façon, lâcha Ulquiorra d'un ton dont la température était inférieure au zéro absolu.

- Oho ! On est jaloux ? pouffa Charlotte.

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua le cuarta, la température de sa voix ayant encore baissé.

- Je peux rester avec toi aussi ! suggéra la fraccion.

- Casse-toi ! cracha Grimmjow d'une voix sourde.

- Pardon ? demanda le travesti qui n'avait pas entendu.

- J'ai dit : casse-toi ! s'énerva le sexta redevenu agressif. »

Charlotte le regarda d'un air outré. Elle sembla même sur le point de saisir son sabre pour répondre à cet affront, puis se rappela du rang du bleu dans l'Espada et calma ses ardeurs, se contentant de prendre son plateau et de s'éloigner la tête haute. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard à Ulquiorra depuis le pas de la porte.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, mon chou…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots « casse-toi », espèce de conna… — Grimmjow fut pris d'une hésitation sur le genre de la terminaison à donner à l'insulte — de saloperie ! hurla le sexta en se levant brutalement. »

Devant les deux rangées de dents menaçantes que lui présentait le bleu, la fraccion prit peur et s'enfuit — la queue certainement autant entre les jambes que Nnoitra.

« Quel emmerdeur…deuse ! Emmerdeuse, se rattrapa Grimmjow en se rasseyant. Comment elle peut croire qu'elle nous intéresse ? Elle est affreuse ! Et conne ! D'ailleurs, elle est encore plus conne qu'elle n'est laide. Et pourtant c'est difficile ! »

Ulquiorra rit intérieurement en regardant son collègue s'énerver ainsi. Finalement, ses cris à lui étaient plus drôles que gênants.

Les deux espadas eurent bientôt fini leurs assiettes. Le cuarta se leva et s'excusa :

« Désolé mais je dois apporter son repas à Aizen-sama. Je suis vraiment en retard. Tu n'as qu'à tout laisser tel quel, je rangerai en revenant. »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit avec le plat. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir et parcourut quelques centaines de mètres pour atteindre la porte des appartements d'Aizen à laquelle il frappa deux coups, comme tous les soirs. La voix du maître de Las Noches lui ordonna d'entrer. Le cuarta s'exécuta.

« Bonsoir, Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama, Tosen-sama, salua l'arrancar en s'inclinant tour à tour devant chacun des trois shinigamis assis à la table ronde au centre de la pièce.

- Bonsoir, Ulquiorra, répondit Aizen de sa voix mélodieuse, tandis que Tosen lui adressait un vague signe de tête et qu'Ichimaru lui faisait un sourire — c'est-à-dire que celui qu'il avait déjà sur le visage s'élargit encore, défiant toutes les lois de la physique. Tu es en retard ce soir… ajouta le maître des lieux d'un ton mielleux qui fit frissonner Ulquiorra. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Grimmjow avait décidé de ranger à la place du cuarta qui était en retard par sa faute. Le bleu prit la bonne et sage résolution de ne rien casser et pour ce faire, de prendre son temps. Il espérait aussi que le brun reviendrait avant qu'il ait fini pour lui montrer le résultat de son travail.

En une heure, le brave arrancar avait réussi à laver les couverts, les verres et les deux assiettes sans trop de dommages — l'un des plats était ébréché mais, après examen, Grimmjow décida qu'il pouvait encore servir, de même pour la fourchette légèrement pliée à angle droit. Le sexta était en train de passer consciencieusement l'éponge sur la table pour la nettoyer — il n'avait juste pas encore très bien assimilé le concept du « je récupère les miettes pour les mettre à la poubelle » et poussait tout par terre et sur lui — quand le cuisinier revint.

Ulquiorra ne s'attendait pas à trouver son camarade là, encore moins avec un hakama constellé de miettes — certaines étaient même tombées dans son trou de hollow.

« Tu es encore là, constata le cuarta.

- Eh oui ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement tu sais, ironisa Grimmjow. »

Ulquiorra esquissa un sourire et déposa le plat dans l'évier en même temps que le bleu y balançait l'éponge. Le brun fixa la vaisselle qu'il devait faire d'un air fatigué et poussa un gros soupir.

« Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit le sexta. »

D'habitude, le brun aurait répondu « si » avant de retourner à sa tâche mais pour une fois qu'il avait une oreille attentive…

« Aizen-sama m'a réprimandé pour mon retard, Ichimaru-sama a fait semblant de prendre ma défense pour m'enfoncer et Inoue Orihime n'a pas arrêté de parler de n'importe quoi avec sa voix insupportablement aiguë, débita le cuarta de son ton morne.

- Woah, s'étonna le sixième espada. C'est la première fois que je t'entends te plaindre.

- Sûrement parce que je ne m'étais jamais plaint avant.

- Jamais ? s'étrangla le bleu.

- Jamais, affirma le cuarta. Je ne discute pas les ordres d'Aizen-sama.

- D'accord mais de là à ne jamais t'en plaindre… »

Ulquiorra reporta son regard sur le plat dans l'évier. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le laver.

« T'as la flemme, pas vrai ? remarqua Grimmjow d'un air narquois.

- Non, répondit le cuarta en ouvrant le robinet.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, proposa le bleu. »

Ulquiorra ne pensait pas voir un jour le sexta être gentil et serviable sans y être forcé. Grimmjow aurait très bien pu partir et au lieu de ça, il était en train de faire la vaisselle à la place et sous le regard éberlué de son camarade.

Une fois la cuisine _relativement_ propre et la vaisselle rangée, les deux arrancars sortirent.

« T'as des miettes partout, fit remarquer Ulquiorra. Attends. »

Le cuarta tenta alors de débarrasser le hakama du bleu des saletés, comme en remerciement de ce qu'il avait fait — même si le brun n'était pas très clair dans ses intentions. En s'exécutant, il effleura l'entre-jambe de l'ancien adjucha, ce qui tira un frisson à ce dernier. Cependant, Ulquiorra ne remarqua rien et quitta finalement le sexta sur des salutations plutôt amicales pour le bloc de glace qu'il était.

* * *

Et voilà, vous avez le droit de laisser une review pour me dire que le passage sur le parmesan était on ne peut plus ridicule et que l'insertion de Charlotte ne servait strictement à rien. Vous avez aussi droite de bouder et de ne pas laisser de review tellement c'était mauvais, encore désolée T.T


	7. Fromage

Bonjour le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me font toujours si plaisir ^^.  
Voilà le chapitre 6, 7 si on compte "Mise en Bouche" comme un chapitre et pas comme un prologue. On approche de la fin...

**Personnages:** Toujours pas de micro-ondes ^^" je suis vraiment désolée, mais je vous promet qu'il revient au prochain chapitre ! Sinon, comme toujours: Grimmy, Ulkiki (assez indisensables à la fic U.U")  
**Guest stars: **Wonderwyce ET Bubble-gum ^^ (et là, tout le monde à deviné à quelle scène vous allez assister ^^)  
**Pairing:** Je ne compte pas faire un threesome avec Wonderwyce donc la fic reste un GrimmUlqui  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage (mais juste XD)  
**Rating:** M pour lemon futur et aussi pour un léger début de... enfin vous verrez quoi  
**Spoiler: **Toujours le même topo, spoilers à partir du tome 22 et c'est tout pour ce chapitre

Je vous fait la même à chaque chapitre mais encore une fois, je voudrait remercier ma chère soeur Leyounette qui a bien voulu corriger tout ça pendant mon absence ^^

**

* * *

**

**Fromage :**

Le lendemain midi, Ulquiorra arriva très tôt dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas besoin de préparer de déjeuner pour Aizen et ses deux acolytes car les trois shinigamis s'étaient rendus sur Terre pour la journée sans préciser la raison de ce déplacement. Le cuarta sortit du frigo de quoi préparer un hachis parmentier et commença à préparer la sauce qu'il mélangerait ensuite à la viande hachée.

Soudain, alors que l'arrancar aux yeux verts allait verser la mixture dans le fond du plat, une chose blonde et bondissante surgit dans la pièce. Ulquiorra identifia rapidement Wonderwyce mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il gigotait par terre en poussant des cris étouffés de porc qu'on égorge. Intrigué, Le brun s'approcha du plus jeune sans lâcher sa casserole. Le protégé de Tosen était roulé en boule et remuait faiblement sur le carrelage.

Brusquement, Wonderwyce bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et poussa un hurlement suraigüe, bousculant le cuarta qui renversa sa sauce et la viande qui était avec sur ses propres vêtements, se tachant de haut en bas. Cela ne perturba pas plus que ça le blond qui continua de gesticuler en gémissant de douleur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Ulquiorra, passablement énervé, dans un effort louable de communication. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Après avoir fixé le pauvre blondinet d'un air blasé pendant cinq minutes, le cuarta se décida à intervenir et l'immobilisa rapidement. En le retenant face à lui, il remarqua que le petit arrancar respirait difficilement et ouvrait grand la bouche, comme pour lui indiquer quelque chose. Le brun jeta un œil dans la gorge du plus jeune et comprit soudain la raison de son agitation : une chose rose l'empêchait d'inspirer et d'expirer correctement.

Il s'en suivit une bataille enragée pour retirer le chewing-gum de la gorge du blond récalcitrant qui continuait à remuer, effrayé.

Quand enfin Wonderwyce cracha le bubble-gum, Ulquiorra pensa qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas mettre son beau tablier neuf qui aurait été sali par la viande, la sauce, la poussière du sol, le bonbon collant et la bave du petit arrancar comme l'était présentement ses vêtements, or le cuarta tenait beaucoup à ce tablier !

Aussitôt débarrassé du chewing-gum, Wonderwyce se jeta sur son aîné et sauveur pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce en sautillant joyeusement, laissant Ulquiorra assis piteusement par terre. Le cuarta se releva lentement et baissa les yeux vers ses habits maculés de taches humides et très peu esthétiques. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça sur lui. Il jeta un œil à l'heure, Grimmjow allait sans doute arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller se changer s'il voulait être là à l'arrivée du sexta — et, allez savoir pourquoi, il le voulait — et avoir le temps de recommencer le dîner — vu que celui qu'il avait préparé était répandu sur lui. Pris d'une inspiration subite, Ulquiorra retira ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon et enfila son tablier par-dessus pour éviter d'être totalement nu.

L'arrancar sortit ensuite du frigo deux entrecôtes pour accompagner la purée qui restait de ses beaux projets gâchés de hachis parmentier. Il venait tout juste de jeter la viande dans la poêle quand Grimmjow entra.

« Salut ! lança gaiement la brute. Ca va ?

- Oui… et toi ?

- Ca va, même si je me serais bien passé de la conversation de Yammy — si on peut appeler ça de la conversation. Ce crétin est venu me parler de… je sais même plus de quoi d'ailleurs… Bref, c'était pas intéressant de toute façon ! »

Le bleu s'assit sur la table.

« Je crois qu'il a causé d'un truc qu'il a fait pour Aizen et… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Ulquiorra jeta un regard en arrière pour voir de quoi il parlait.

« Ce sont mes vêtements, répondit le cuarta. »

Le bleu le regarda l'air ébahi et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Mais t'es à poil ! s'écria Grimmjow.

- Non. J'ai mon caleçon et le tablier, corrigea le brun.

- Eh ! Joue pas sur les mots hein ! J'appelle ça être à poil quand même ! Pourquoi t'as enlevé tes fringues ?

- Elles étaient sales. J'ai renversé de la sauce dessus.

- Drôle d'idée de te désaper quand même…

- Wonderwyce m'a bavé dessus.

- Ah bon, alors là je comprends. Berk !

- Il mangeait du bubble-gum.

- Ah ouais ? Merde, j'ai encore raté ça …

- Ce n'était pas vraiment comique, fit remarquer le brun.

- Rah c'est parce que t'es pas un marrant, toi ! Si t'avais le sens de l'humour ça aurait été très drôle ! »

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Le dîner fut servit, Grimmjow le remercia et les deux arrancars se mirent à table tranquillement. Grimmjow fit les trois quarts de la conversation mais réussit à tirer quelques commentaires — de plus en plus nombreux au fil des jours — sur la stupidité de Yammy au cuarta. Les deux se surprenaient à apprécier leur compagnie respective beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé avant.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ulquiorra porta les assiettes jusqu'à l'évier, suivi du bleu qui voulait l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Cependant, quand le brun se pencha en avant pour ouvrir le robinet, Grimmjow ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers les fesses du cuarta, rondes, fermes et somme toute très… appétissantes, même après le bon repas qu'il venait de faire. Le regard azur remonta, détaillant le dos du brun. Subjugué par la peau blanche de l'espada, le sexta s'approcha lentement, avançant la main pour la toucher. Ulquiorra ne se rendit compte de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la paume chaude du bleu se poser en haut de son dos.

Le brun frissonna à ce contact inhabituel et ferma les yeux, lâchant l'éponge. La main était rugueuse mais pas désagréable au toucher. La chaleur semblait se concentrer autour d'elle et Ulquiorra eut soudain l'impression que le reste de son corps était gelé.

Grimmjow fit doucement glisser sa paume en une caresse le long de la colonne vertébrale du cuarta, lui tirant un nouveau frisson et un léger soupir de bien-être. Fasciné, le bleu regarda sa propre main descendre de plus en plus sur la peau laiteuse et il sentit un frémissement le gagner à son tour.

Soudain, alors que le sexta approchait de la chute de reins, le silence qui n'était jusque là troublé que par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans l'évier, fut déchiré par le son strident d'une sirène d'alarme. Grimmjow sursauta et retira sa main. Ulquiorra se sentit redevenir entièrement froid.

« Putain ! C'est quoi cette merde ?! hurla le sexta pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme.

- Il doit y avoir une attaque, répondit le brun d'une voix légèrement tremblante mais à peine plus élevée que d'habitude.

- Bordel de merde ! jura le bleu. »

Ulquiorra voulu empoigner son sabre mais le sexta arrêta son geste en lui saisissant le poignet.

« Tu crois pas que tu vas aller affronter les hollows dans cette tenue !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est hors de question !

- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire.

- Si t'essayes de sortir comme ça, je te bute !

- Pardon ?

- Tu penses quand même pas défiler devant l'Espada à moitié nu ?! Tu vas te ridiculiser. En plus, ça pourrait donner des idées pas nettes à certains ! Nnoitra est un vrai pervers ! Donc tu restes ici bien sagement et moi je vais rejoindre les autres, voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide. »

Sur ces mots, le sexta sortit de la pièce en courant avant d'utiliser un sonido et de disparaître pour se rendre sur le lieu de l'alerte, laissant derrière lui un Ulquiorra seul et assez vexé. Le brun était tout de même placé deux rangs au dessus de celui de Grimmjow dans l'Espada et pourtant c'était lui qu'on laissait en arrière. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une jeune fille en détresse qu'on voulait protéger.

Passablement — et intérieurement — énervé, le cuarta attrapa ses vêtements et partit se changer dans sa chambre.

L'attaque de Las Noches par les hollows sauvages et rebelles avait été rapidement contrée grâce au grand nombre d'arrancars ayant répondu à l'appel. Trop occupés à se battre, les espadas n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence de l'un des leurs. Grimmjow s'était dépêché d'exterminé les hollows faiblards qui avaient tenté de pénétrer dans les lieux — d'habitude, la pression spirituelle d'Aizen suffisait à les tenir à l'écart.

Une fois les attaquants repoussés, Grimmjow était revenu dans l'office sans y trouver son cuisinier attitré.

La vaisselle encore sale gisait dans l'évier. La table n'était pas nettoyée. Les vêtements avaient disparu de la chaise sur laquelle ils étaient posés. Pas de traces du cuarta.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7. C'est court, j'en suis désolée, mais le prochain sera plus long et yaura micro-onde en plus ^^. Ce chapitre est pas terrible mais j'espère qu'il vous tirera un sourire, voire même un rire, malgré sa... euh... "padrolitude" et aussi le fait que la scène de la fin n'est pas particulierement réussie -_-" D'autant qu'une alarme à Las Noches... voilà quoi -_-. Bref, vous pouvez m'insulter par review interposée si le coeur vous en dit ^^"


	8. Dessert

Bonjour le monde ^^  
Suite à des problèmes indépendants de ma volonté (traduire: bugg prolongé de FFnet chez moi et chez d'autres auteurs de ma connaissance -_-"), ce chapitre, originellement prévu pour Vendredi soir, arrive avec un retard de trois jours, vous m'en voyez désolée, repentante et contrite (oui mais cette fois c'est pas ma faute, na . !). Finalement j'ai quand même reussi à poster ce "Dessert" après de nombreuses péripéties que je vous épargnerai, des techniques plus ou moins bizaroïdes pour y parvenir (dont une a fonctionné une fois pour le drabble sur Zabimaru mais pas deux -_-") et un pétage de plomb sérieux après la 32ème tentatives infructueuse de samedi soir xD.  
Je met un petit mot pour remercier toutes les personnes qui, comme Faustine par exemple, me laissent des reviews et à qui je ne peux pas répondre parce qu'elles ne sont pas inscrites. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre en début de chapitre comme le font certains auteurs mais sachez que je vous suis très reconnaissante de prendre le temps de commenter (et de lire déjà U.U).  
A ce propos d'ailleurs, cette fic a dépassé le 90 reviews O.O Je suis estomaquée ! Quand j'ai commencé à poster je me disais "ouais avec une fic à chapitre j'aurais surement plus de reviews, donc je devrais pouvoir atteindre les 30 commentaires peut être ! w " Donc voilà, je suis "sur le cul" comme dirait l'autre et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise XD

**Personnages:** Ulkiki et Grimmy sont toujours au rendez-vous et sont pour une fois les seuls à avoir un rôle vraiment important...  
**Guest stars: **...quoique nous retrouvons dans un rôle majeur cette fois mon idole : MICRO-ONDE is back ! Si, si vous avez bien lu, _enfin _! En plus il joue en duo avec notre ami Bubble-gum ^^. A part eux on retrouve Nnoitra pour une (très) brève apparition ainsi qu'un numeros totalement inconnu et ininterressant au possible U.U  
**Pairing:** Plus que jamais GrimmUlqui ^^, petite mention ou plutôt allusion au NnoiTes (c'est tout petit mais c'est là, juste pour le plaisir de rappeler qu'ils sont ensembles *Q*)  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage (mais juste XD)  
**Rating:** Au vu du dernier chapitre, vous voyez venir le contenu de celui-ci gros comme une maison alors ne faîtes pas comme si vous etiez étonnés quand je vous note M pour lemon hein U.U  
**Spoiler: **Toujours le même topo, spoilers à partir du tome 22 et c'est tout pour ce chapitre

Et juste avant de commencer je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre-ci à ma soeur adoré, Leyounette (oui, oui, c'est encore elle qui a corrigé si vous vous demandez ^^) parce qu'elle est trop intelligente, talentueuse, gentille, drôle et adorable, qu'elle me soutient, qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant quand je pars dans mes délires mégalo-psychotiques, qu'elle lit toutes mes fics (même celle où qu'elle aime pas le couple U.U) et qu'elle m'avait fait une demande spéciale pour ce chapitre en particulier. Vala et même que moi plus tard quand je sera grande je veux être Leyounette U.U.

Après c'est quelques mots de circonstance, je vous laisse en compagnie de cet avant-dernier chapitre...

**

* * *

Dessert :**

Quelques heures plus tard, Ulquiorra marchait dans les couloirs blancs, froids et vides de Las Noches. Il n'avait pas remis un pied dans la cuisine de l'après-midi. Aizen-sama était rentré et avait convoqué le cuarta pour lui donner des instructions quant au menu de son dîner.

L'arrancar se dirigeait donc vers l'office, un paquet dans les mains, pour y préparer le repas de son maître. Aizen avait également commandé une pâtisserie, fait assez inhabituel car l'ex-capitaine n'était pas spécialement friand de sucre — le thé lui suffisait et d'ailleurs, s'il avait pu ne pas manger, il se serait contenté de vivre « de pouvoir et de thé chaud ».

Alors qu'il arrivait à moins de cent mètres de la cuisine, Ulquiorra entendit un bruit d'explosion. Le brun pressa le pas vers la porte, à la fois intrigué et un peu inquiet. Il y avait peu de personnes à Las Noches susceptibles d'être à l'origine d'une explosion qui n'était pas liée à un cero — et si cela avait été le cas, Ulquiorra aurait reconnu la détonation caractéristique. En fait, il y en avait trois :

Szayel, qui, s'il était dans la cuisine devait en être chassé le plus vite possible,

Ichimaru qui faisait régulièrement des « blagues » aux habitants du Hueco Mundo — si c'était lui le responsable, il était préférable d'aller porter de l'aide à la pauvre victime —

Grimmjow, qui ne connaissait rien au fonctionnement des appareils ménagers et pouvait se montrer _très_ violent quand quelque chose — quoi que se soit — lui résistait.

Dans tous les cas, il était préférable de se dépêcher pour limiter les dégâts. Le cuarta espada se hâta donc et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Dans la pièce, devant le four à micro-onde, sur lequel il s'était jeté comme pour le cacher au claquement du battant, se tenait Grimmjow.

« Eh ! Salut, Ulquiorra ! s'exclama le bleu d'un air gêné.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca va ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va… euh… et toi ? bafouilla précipitamment le sexta.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches ? demanda Ulquiorra une fois rassuré sur la santé du bleu.

- Moi ? Rien… rien du tout !

- Je ne suis pas idiot… ni faible, répliqua Ulquiorra, agacé de se voir traiter comme un enfant naïf.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible ! se défendit Grimmjow. Ni idiot !

- Tu me crois pourtant assez faible pour m'ordonner de rester à l'écart des combats et assez idiot pour croire tes mensonges absurdes.

- Si tu parles de ce midi, je pourrais aussi te demander pourquoi t'es resté ? Franchement, c'est pas comme si je pouvais_ vraiment_ t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'était juste pour éviter que tout le monde te voie dans cette tenue… enfin « non-tenue ». C'était juste… Putain… soupira le bleu, agacé. Tout le monde a pas besoin de voir ton cul, voilà ! T'es content ?! »

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était vraiment pour ça ? Ridicule !

« Toi, tu l'a bien vu, ça ne t'as pas tué que je sache… »

Grimmjow grogna et détourna le regard. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Le sexta bafouilla, de plus en plus rouge, puis finit par céder devant le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis et reprit contenance.

« J'avais pas envie, voilà ! J'avais pas envie que tout le monde en profite… »

Ulquiorra resta sans voix face à cette déclaration à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre. Incapable de trouver quelque chose à ajouter à ce propos, le brun changea de sujet.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches ? demanda-t-il. »

Ulquiorra poussa son collègue de côté pour voir le four. Etonnament, le sexta n'opposa aucune résistance. Derrière lui, le cuarta découvrit _son_ micro-onde entrouvert, la vitre et toutes les parois recouvertes d'une substance rose et visqueuse.

« Aizen-sama ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à ce four ?! s'exclama le numéro quatre.

- J'ai voulu faire cuire le bubble-gum et… il a explosé, avoua le bleu, la mine piteuse.

- Tu es dangereux dans une cuisine, observa Ulquiorra. »

- Fallait revenir me surveiller, ricana le sexta.

- J'avais des choses à faire. »

Le brun fit semblant de ne pas entendre le « menteur » que lui murmura Grimmjow — qui, soit dit en passant avait piqué cette réplique à Szayel… — et commença à ouvrir le paquet de boucher qu'il avait apporté sans montrer sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son précieux ami le micro-onde.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna l'ancien adjucha.

- Du foie de veau. Aizen-sama l'a acheté exprès, aujourd'hui, sur Terre. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il adore ça et il est allé chez le meilleur boucher humain. Il y en a aussi pour toi et moi.

- Génial, grommela Grimmjow, visiblement pas très ravi, gloire à Aizen… Ca m'a l'air dégueulasse !

- C'est le menu du jour.

- J'ai plus faim, grogna le bleu, boudeur. »

Il mit tout de même la table en traînant des pieds pour faire bonne mesure, puis s'adossa au plan de travail pour regarder le cuarta cuisiner. Ce dernier s'affairait maintenant à mélanger dans un saladier des ingrédients comme du lait, des œufs et de la farine.

« Et là, tu fais quoi ? demanda le sexta en montrant le plat.

- Pâte-à-choux, répondit le brun en pétrissant la mixture devenue assez compacte. Aizen-sama m'a demandé des choux à la crème, pour demain.

- Tu fais vraiment tout ce qu'il te dit, renifla Grimmjow d'un air dédaigneux. »

Le cuarta ne releva pas. En réalité, le bleu était assez jaloux de l'ex-shinigami, pourquoi Ulquiorra lui était-il si dévoué ? Il semblait n'y avoir de place que pour Aizen dans sa vie. Un silence gênant s'installa.

Le brun cherchait désespérément un sujet de discussion. Le son de la voix du bleu lui semblait être une certaine compensation — bien maigre, il est vrai — à l'absence de sa main sur sa peau. Le cuarta se maudissait intérieurement de ne pouvoir lancer la conversation.

« Au fait, il te resterait pas un bubble-gum ? Celui qui a explosé était mon dernier, lâcha Grimmjow. »

Sans rien dire, son collègue tâta ses poches, les fouilla toutes plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fébrile — autant qu'il pouvait l'être — avant de reconnaître :

« Je n'ai plus le paquet. Je ne sais pas où il est passé.

- Ah ? Bon, tant pis, se résolu le bleu, un peu déçu. »

Cependant, si le sexta était déçu, Ulquiorra lui, était désespéré — toutes proportions gardées — il avait perdu le cadeau de Grimmjow ! Quel imbécile il faisait ! Où pouvait bien être ce paquet ? Machinalement, le cuarta renfonça ses mains dans la pâte-à-choux, son cerveau continuant de se demander comment il avait pu perdre les bubble-gums. Soudain, alors qu'il pétrissait encore la boule jaunâtre, Ulquiorra sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il cessa de malaxer sa préparation, sans en retirer toute fois ses mains.

« Grimmjow ? lâcha le brun dans un souffle, incertain de la réalité de la situation. »

Le favori d'Aizen sentit alors deux lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou. Le quatrième espada ne sentait les paumes de l'autre qu'à travers le tissu de ses vêtements, mais la bouche était brûlante et son simple contact l'électrisa, lui tirant une sorte de gémissement sourd qu'il ne put retenir.

« Grimmjow, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus suppliant. Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te fouille pour vérifier que tu n'as pas ce paquet de bubble-gum. Ne te gène pas pour moi, répondit ironiquement le sexta contre la peau laiteuse de sa victime. »

Le bleu fit glisser ses mains plus bas, jusqu'à les poser sur les fesses de son collègue. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Ulquiorra avait fermé ses grands yeux verts. Même à travers son hakama, il pouvait percevoir la chaleur des paumes sur lui. Le cuarta eut un hoquet de surprise quand les mains commencèrent à malaxer légèrement ses fesses.

« Arrête, murmura le brun. »

Cette fois, même le bleu put saisir le changement dans le ton du cuarta. La voix du cuisinier demandait tout le contraire de ses mots et pour la satisfaire, Grimmjow appuya plus fortement ses lèvres et ses mains et rapprocha davantage son corps, sans pour autant le coller à celui de son camarade.

« Je dois… le dîner… Aizen-sama, articula péniblement Ulquiorra qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi excité seulement par deux mains et une bouche.

- Désolé, mais ça attendra, susurra Grimmjow. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas du tout envie de manger ce truc, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour les tranches de foie. »

Pour illustrer son propos, le bleu s'empara du paquet à moitié ouvert et le jeta au sol. Ulquiorra ne regarda même pas le dîner de son maître s'écraser par terre, il savourait le toucher de Grimmjow. Le cuarta se sentait de plus en plus froid en dehors des zones de contact aussi, sans réfléchir, il cala son corps contre celui de l'autre arrancar. Le corps du brun lui paru alors entièrement s'enflammer.

« Tu sais quoi ? souffla le sexta remontant vers l'oreille de son camarade. T'étais très mignon ce midi, nu sous ton tablier… »

A ces mots, Grimmjow empoigna le hakama d'Ulquiorra et le baissa violemment. Néanmoins, la longue veste du cuarta recouvrait encore ses cuisses, ce qui semblait déplaire au bleu qui la fit glisser des épaules de son propriétaire — qui dut lâcher la pâte pour quelques secondes —, dévoilant son torse imberbe et finement musclé. Le sixième espada accompagna le vêtement dans sa chute et s'agenouilla derrière Ulquiorra.

« Mmmh, tu te passes très bien du tablier en fait, apprécia Grimmjow. Je suis même sûr que tu peux te passer de ça aussi… »

Il introduisit alors ses doigts dans l'élastique du sous-vêtement du cuarta et l'envoya rejoindre le reste des vêtements au sol, obligeant Ulquiorra à lever les pieds pour le débarrasser du hakama, du caleçon et du même coup de ses sandales et chaussettes.

« Pourquoi… tu fais ça ? demanda le brun, le souffle court.

- Mais pour chercher ce foutu bubble-gum ! ricana l'autre. Et puis parce que j'en ai envie, pas toi ? »

A vrai dire, Ulquiorra se posait sérieusement la question, avait-il le droit de vouloir continuer ? Cependant, en sentant les lèvres du sexta se poser dans le creux de ses reins en un baiser, il sut qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première victime : il avait définitivement envie de continuer, peu importe où cela devait le mener.

Un violent tremblement prit le brun lorsque le torse musclé de Grimmjow se colla à sa colonne vertébrale. Le bleu s'était débarrassé de sa veste et était en train de défaire lentement la ceinture de son hakama. Bientôt entièrement nu, il serra Ulquiorra contre lui, continuant à embrasser délicatement ses épaules. Le cuarta sentit alors pour la première fois le désir de Grimmjow contre sa cuisse. Le brun rougit fortement, mais ne s'éloigna pas, se frottant au contraire inconsciemment contre ce membre tendu et bouillant. Les mains de nouveau dans la pâte, le cuisinier entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut son propre sexe fièrement dressé, ce qui le fit s'empourprer d'avantage.

« Grimm-jow… qu'est ce que tu vas…

- Ca me semble évident, non ? dit le sexta d'une voix rauque, en approchant sa main droite de l'intimité d'Ulquiorra et en enserrant sa verge de la gauche. »

Le brun entendit alors une voix inconnue gémir lascivement le nom du bleu et sursauta quand il réalisa que c'était lui qui venait de produire cette espèce de feulement. Son timbre, habituellement si froid, était méconnaissable.

« J'adore quand tu dis mon nom comme ça, confia le sexta, haletant. »

Soudain, alors que Grimmjow caressait le sexe de son cher cuisinier, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Nnoitra désœuvré à la recherche d'une occupation. Les trois arrancars arrêtèrent net dans leurs mouvements respectifs et se dévisagèrent, incrédules. Cependant, le quinta se reprit rapidement.

« Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air mauvais. C'est Aizen qui va être content de savoir ce que vous faîte dans sa cuisine ! »

Les deux autres restèrent sans voix sous le coup de l'horreur. Aizen ne devait surtout pas apprendre ça… Qui sait quelle réaction il pourrait bien avoir ?! Fort heureusement, Grimmjow revint à la réalité suffisamment vite pour réagir.

« T'as pas intérêt à lui dire, sale nuisible !

- Sinon quoi ? railla la mante religieuse.

- Sinon, il risque d'apprendre ce que _toi_ tu fais dans ses _couloirs _! menaça le sexta sans lâcher Ulquiorra.

- T'avise pas de… fulmina Nnoitra en perdant son sourire.

- Bah tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour éviter que tes petits secrets soient ébruités…

- Très bien, je ne dirai rien, cracha finalement le quinta à contrecœur.

- Non seulement tu ne diras rien, lança Ulquiorra de sa voix redevenue glaciale malgré sa position, mais tu vas aussi sortir d'ici immédiatement. »

Le ton était calme, mais il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Nnoitra n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'obéir, mais il avait encore moins envie de voir ses activités avec Tesla rapportées à Aizen, parce que d'Aizen, cela arriverait aux oreilles d'Ichimaru ce qui ne devait surtout, surtout, jamais arriver ! Aussi l'espada fit-il demi-tour en grinçant des dents.

Une fois le quinta parti, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Grimmjow ne reprenne son activité initiale comme si de rien n'était. Au premier mouvement de doigt qu'il esquissa, le bleu sentit son camarade se tendre et l'entendit gémir son nom de nouveau. Le sexta eut un sourire carnassier que le brun ne put malheureusement — ou heureusement — pas voir.

Soudain, Grimmjow introduisit l'un de ses doigts dans l'anus du cuarta, dont il caressait le contour depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le brun sursauta dans un hoquet de surprise, c'était un peu douloureux, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir déjà fait ça avant, peut être quand il était encore vivant, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Oh, Gr-Grimmjow… oui… là…

- T'inquiète pas… je vais bien… m'occuper de toi, hacha le bleu que le frottement de son sexe contre les fesses blanches et galbées électrisait. »

La voix d'Ulquiorra l'excitait encore plus. Le cuarta, d'habitude si réservé, ne pouvait — ou ne voulait — retenir ses gémissements dont le volume augmentait au fur et à mesure.

Quand les murmures étouffés du brun se furent définitivement changés en cris trop émoustillants pour que Grimmjow n'explose pas de frustration, le sexta retira ses doigts, estimant la préparation suffisante et pénétra lentement son collègue, profitant de chaque centimètre de progression dans l'intérieur du cuarta. La pression sur sa verge était délicieusement forte. Le bleu était à « mi-chemin » quand son nouvel amant se raidit brusquement et glapit de douleur.

« Aaah ! Ca… ça fait mal ! Arrête, arrête !

- En si bon chemin ? ricana le sexta de derrière son épaule.

- Enlève-la… tout de suite ! »

Au ton anormalement aiguë de la voix du brun, Grimmjow fut pris d'une certaine inquiétude et tenta de se retirer doucement, mais il fut stoppé par un autre cri.

« Aïe ! Non, non ! Ne bouge pas ! Ca fait mal !

- Je fais quoi alors ? s'impatienta le sexta qui avait du mal à se retenir de bouger tant la sensation de posséder Ulquiorra était agréable.

- Je… Ne-ne bouge pas… »

Le bleu resta immobile quelques instants, mais ne put se contenir plus longtemps et, lançant à son compagnon un « T'es un espada après tout, t'es pas en sucre ! », il donna un profond coup de reins, lâchant du même coup un râle de plaisir. Visiblement, il avait touché un point sensible, car Ulquiorra se remit à gémir.

« Aaaaaaaah… Grimmjow, oui…

- Tiens, on dirait que ça commence à te plaire, se moqua le sexta espada.

- Encore, ordonna l'autre arrancar. »

Le bleu s'exécuta, encore et encore, ses mouvements de hanches se faisant de plus en plus brutaux quand, soudain, la tête du brun, toujours penché en avant sur le plan de travail, heurta brusquement — et douloureusement — le four à micro-ondes, enclenchant le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte. Cette dernière jaillit vivement de son cadre blanc avec un bruyant « DING » et gifla violemment Grimmjow dont la tête était toujours posée sur l'épaule du cuarta avant de revenir en arrière et de rebondir sur le robot ménager.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! beugla le bleu en plaquant sa main sur sa tempe meurtrie, délaissant le sexe d'Ulquiorra. »

Le brun demeura immobile, un peu sonné, tandis que le sexta insultait le robot ménager et jurait comme un charretier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait épuisé son stock de propos orduriers — ce qui prit tout de même un certain temps. Lorsqu'enfin Grimmjow se tut, son amant le rappela à sa tâche par un soupir de frustration.

« Quel pervers tu fais, mon cher Ulkiki ! J'espère, au passage, que tu as noté que je viens de prouver scientifiquement ta capacité à crier, sourit la panthère. »

Lentement, le sexta reprit ses ondulations du bassin et la cuisine se remplit de nouveau de cris et de gémissements.

Cependant, alors que le brun allait se libérer, la porte de la pièce se rouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Hors de lui, Grimmjow tourna la tête vers le nouvel intrus sans même chercher à le reconnaitre — ce pouvait bien être Aizen, il s'en foutait comme de son premier shinigami ! — et hurla :

« Merde, mais c'est un complot ou quoi ? Nnoitra, le four et encore un ? »

Le nouvel arrivant, un banal numeros de second ordre visiblement extrêmement gêné, bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles.

« Dégage avant que je t'explose, sale emmerdeur ! »

Le pauvre arrancar détala, sans doute traumatisé à vie par la vision de deux de ses plus prestigieux supérieurs copulant contre un four à micro-ondes —surtout qu'Ulquiorra ne s'était pas gêné pour gémir lascivement devant le sous-fifre.

Quand l'intrus eut enfin disparu, Grimmjow se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'aperçu que le cuarta, haletant, venait de jouir dans sa main, renversant la pâte à choux sur eux sous le coup de son orgasme. Le bleu sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Déjà ? chuchota-t-il à son amant avant de s'activer entre ses jambes et de se laisser lui aussi emporter par le plaisir. »

A bout de souffle, le sexta passa un doigt sur le torse du brun pour récolter un peu de la pâte étalée sur la peau laiteuse.

« Hum, apprécia Grimmjow en léchant ses doigts. T'es tout sucré ! Faudrait t'enlever tout ça… Je pense que je vais m'en charger… »

Sur ces mots et sans plus de cérémonie, le sexta entraina son collègue en dehors de la cuisine — probablement vers sa chambre — abandonnant là les restes du dîner d'Aizen.

* * *

Si jamais vous vous posez la question, la demande de Leyounette c'était d'introduire (sans mauvais jeu de mots) le micro-onde dans le lemon. Elle m'a demandé ça après avoir lu "Hors d'oeuvre" où Grimmy joue avec le four et j'avais trouvé ça bizarre mais finalement ça m'a bien servi xD. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes de la mort de micro-onde (moi si T.T mais je suis probablement la seule à trouver ça triste xD) et surtout pas trop déçues par ce lemon somme toute pas terrible terrible -_-". Pour rester dans le ton de la fic j'ai essayer de le faire drôle mais mon humour... laisse à désirer disons ^^" donc c'est assez pathétique, pardon T.T je sais que vous étiez nombreuses à attendre ce lemon...  
Si jamais, après la rentrée et _ça_, il vous reste assez d'énergie et que vous en avez envie, vous pouvez laisser une review...


	9. Digestif

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour poster ce chapitre mais soit j'avais la flemme de le corriger (et vous pouvez me jeter la pierre, j'assume T.T), soit j'étais occupée par d'autres projets qui me faisaient oublier que cet épilogue devait être mis en ligne (Ca y est, Sakisha, mon lemon est bientôt fini et encore une fois, j'ai pas réussi à faire un truc sérieux jusqu'au bout -_-"), soit j'avais des devoirs... et puis, disons le franchement, je n'ai pas tellement envie que cette fic se termine... Bien sûr, elle est terminée depuis longtemps techniquement, j'ai écrit cet épilogue au mois d'Avril ou Mai dernier, c'est vous dire, mais poster le dernier chapitre c'est un peu... enfin ça me rend un peu triste en fait xD (la déclaration perd tout son sens avec ce smiley débile xD).  
Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir suivit cette fic, vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un de mes textes pourrait plaire à autant de personnes ! D'ailleurs, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais pu commencer à réfléchir à la possibilité de penser qu'un jour je pourrais peut être, hypothétiquement, écrire une fic qui aurait plus de 100 reviews. Donc merci beaucoup à tous mes revieweurs et aussi les simples lecteurs. J'aimerais pouvoir faire une liste de toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires comme le fait Shini-sama et les remercier une à une mais je n'ai pas son courage alors je vous remercie en groupe et dans l'anonymat xD (ouh la grosse feignasse U.U). J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (du moins ceux pour qui je peux) et vous présente mes excuses si je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je sais que je me répète, mais pour la dernière fois pour le contenu officiel de cette fic (le contenu non-officiel* suscitera certainement une enième redite) je voudrais remercier mon adorable soeur Leyounette (et je vous avoue un truc: c'est pas ma soeur en fait U.U mais c'est tout pareil) qui a encore une fois tout corrigé ^^.

**Personnages:** C'est un épilogue alors tout le monde y est, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Oui, oui, tout le monde, toute l'Espada, les trois traîtres, les fraccionnes transgéniques et Wondy ! Ya que Tesla qui est pas là T.T mais on parle quand même un peu de lui ^^  
**Guest stars: **On peut pas dire que micro-onde fasse vraiment parti des réjouissance mais il est vaguement cité, ainsi que bubble-gum (vous saurez enfin qui a attenté à la vie de Wondy xD) et puis une pauvre taupe qui n'a rien demandé à personne  
**Pairing:** Changer de pairing pour l'épilogue ce serait ridicule non ? Donc c'est toujours du GrimmUlqui, toujours du NnoiTes avec en plus un nouveau couple parmi mes préférés mais que je vous laisse découvrir dans le texte parce que si je vous le donne je gâche le suspens (mais bien sûr, et mon cul c'est du poulet dit la marmotte)  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage (mais juste XD)  
**Rating:** Ben, la fic est toujours classée M, mais le lemon est passé ^^" ya toujours du langage de charretier par contre, et un très léger début de commencement de lime à la fin mais franchement rien qui casse douze patte à un hollow...  
**Spoiler: **Certains persos n'apparaissent que dans les scans mais encore une fois, je ne dévoile rien de l'intrigue !

*si y'en aurait qui se demanderait ce que c'est j'expliquerai à la fin U.U

**

* * *

**

**Digestif :**

Aizen marchait d'un pas vif vers la salle de réunion de l'Espada, pensif. Environ un mois auparavant, il avait confié à son plus fidèle serviteur la tâche de nourrir son subordonné le plus violent. Les deux arrancars ne s'appréciaient alors pas particulièrement mais l'ex-shinigami avait pensé qu'ils feraient des efforts pour être aimables s'il leur ordonnait, sauf que la situation avait un peu dégénéré depuis… L'ancien membre du Gotei 13 soupira discrètement, puis poussa la porte.

Les espadas étaient déjà tous présents et l'attendaient, assis au tour de la table, ainsi que Gin et Kaname.

« Bonjour, les salua leur chef en prenant place. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais parler directement des problèmes privés, car notre plan — le mien en fait — est déjà parfait et n'a plus besoin d'amélioration ! »

Un grand soupir de soulagement traversa l'assemblée.

« Ulquiorra, appela Aizen, c'est par toi que je voudrais commencer. »

Le cuarta ne leva pas les yeux vers son maître et continua de fixer la table d'un air absent, se retenant à grand peine de plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis à la chevelure bleue. Ils avaient décidé — ou plutôt, Ulquiorra s'était rendu compte — qu'il valait mieux qu'ils évitent de se fixer ainsi dans ce genre de situation, parce que leurs contacts visuels prolongés finissaient immanquablement en partie de jambes en l'air et que la salle de réunion ne paraissait pas être un lieu très approprié, même si le cuarta songeait que la table avait l'air plutôt confortable.

« Ulquiorra ? Ulquiorra ! répéta Aizen. »

Cela faisait un mois que son plus fidèle arrancar se désintéressait de ses consignes, un mois qu'il ne préparait plus ses repas qu'un jour sur deux, lui amenait, en retard, quelques restes que Grimmjow avait daigné laisser dans le plat et oubliait systématiquement de nourrir la prisonnière, Inoue Orihime. La pauvre jeune fille avait perdu trois tailles de soutien-gorge depuis que son corps était obligé de puiser dans ses réserves de graisse pour survivre — maintenant elle ne portait plus que du bonnet F, rendez-vous compte !

Devant l'indifférence de son espada dont le cerveau s'était manifestement déconnecté de la réalité, le maître incontesté du Hueco Mundo poussa un soupir las. Il avait à peu près tout essayé jusque là pour ramener le cuarta à l'obéissance, rien n'y faisait. Voyant la détresse de son cher capitaine, Ichimaru décida de lui venir en aide, parce que même les candidats à la domination du monde ont leurs moments de fatigue et ont toujours besoin d'un plus petit qu'eux — en l'occurrence il n'était pas tellement plus petit que l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, mais les proverbes ne s'adaptent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Le shinigami au sourire permanent se pencha donc vers le quatrième espada et lui chuchota de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :

« Crois-moi, Ulquiorra-kun, cette table est particulièrement inconfortable pour un uke… »

L'arrancar aux yeux verts les écarquilla brusquement en fixant son supérieur d'un air mi-surpris, mi-horrifié ; comment l'ex-shinigami avait-il pu savoir à quoi il pensait ? Et accessoirement comment savait-il que la table était inconfortable ?

« Puis-je avoir ton attention maintenant, Ulquiorra ? demanda Aizen qui se disait qu'il avait vraiment bien fait d'engager Gin — il avait toujours eu le flair pour dénicher les jeunes talents !

- Bien sûr. Excusez-moi, Aizen-sama. »

Le traitre de la Soul Society eut un sourire paternel encourageant, dissimulant sa déception de voir sa plus belle création, son serviteur le plus dévoué, le plus aveugle en quelque sorte — à condition de mettre Kaname hors compétition —, lui échapper, ravi par un rustre aux cheveux bleus. Ulquiorra n'avait pas été « programmé » pour s'enfuir avec Grimmjow telle Blanche-Neige sur le cheval blanc de son prince charmant — la ressemblance entre les deux arrancars et les personnages de conte de fée était d'ailleurs frappante quand ils étaient vus de très (très) loin par une taupe aveugle sans ses lunettes. Ironie du sort : Aizen avait lui-même créé la brute à la tignasse azur responsable de la perte de contrôle de l'un de ses arrancars préférés et cette dernière restait un trop bon élément malgré ses sautes d'humeur et ses tendances à l'insubordination pour s'en débarrasser.

Le maître de Las Noches aurait bien séparé les deux amants de force mais Gin ne cessait de lui répéter qu'ils étaient « trop mignons » ensemble et qu'il fallait « les laisser vivre leur amour » — en réalité, Aizen soupçonnait fortement son ancien vice-capitaine de se rincer l'œil pendant les ébats du « couple ».

« Ulquiorra, tu as _encore_ oublié notre repas hier, réprimanda le shinigami brun.

- Je suis désolé, Aizen-sama, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Tu as dit la même chose les quatre dernières fois, rappela le chef de l'Espada d'un air las, voire désespéré. »

Le silence lui répondit. Pensant que l'on n'attendait rien de plus que des excuses de sa part, le cuarta s'était replongé dans ses réflexions sur la table.

- ULQUIORRA ! tonna Aizen, à bout de nerf.

- Très bien, Aizen-sama, articula machinalement l'arrancar qui, encore une fois, n'avait pas vraiment saisi la question et n'en avait, dans le fond, plus cure.

- Cesse de répondre « très bien » à chaque fois que je te parle ! s'emporta le beau brun qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Ulquiorra, entre le dîner d'hier que tu as oublié, celui de la veille qui était entamé et froid et ceux de tous les autres jours qui ne respectaient pas les menus fixés — est ce que tu aurais oublié ce que sont le poisson et les haricots ? — j'ai bien peur de devoir te retirer la charge de cuisiner, déclara l'ex-capitaine d'un ton solennel. »

D'accord, le cuarta se désintéressait de lui — ou plutôt revenait à un niveau d'intérêt normal et pas inquiétant au point de vue psychologique — mais il aurait quand même pu se montrer attristé, choqué, surpris, catastrophé, déstabilisé ou autre par la nouvelle… Il aurait _dû_ avoir une _réaction_, pas se contenter de répondre « très bien » en continuant de fixer son supérieur d'un air blasé — même si pour l'air blasé ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, c'était son visage habituel, il était né comme ça.

« Y a-t-il un volontaire pour remplacer Ulquiorra-kun en cuisine ? demanda Gin à la cantonade tandis qu'Aizen foudroyait le numéro quatre du regard. »

Bien sûr aucune main ne se leva. Il aurait fallu être fou pour se proposer spontanément pour servir tous les midis et tous les soirs — sans compter le thé du matin, quelque chose disait aux espadas qu'il n'avaient pas très envie de voir leur chef au réveil — Ichimaru, qui était un psychopathe notoire, Tosen, qui était un dangereux maniaque de la ponctualité et Aizen, qui était… qui était Aizen, ce qui était déjà amplement suffisant !

Le souverain du Hueco Mundo examina un par un ses arrancars, évaluant leur capacité à s'occuper de cuisine. Yammy ? Non, mieux valait éviter de lui confier de la vaisselle. Barraguan ferait un scandale si on le reléguait au rang de domestique. Szayel peut être ? Après tout, la chimie et la cuisine sont très proches… mais qui savait ce que l'octavo pourrait glisser comme substance louche entre deux feuilles de salades… Non, mieux valait garder la cuisine et la chimie raisonnablement éloignées l'une de l'autre. Zommarie était calme et obéissant… mais tous ces piercing n'étaient pas forcément très hygiéniques… La question ne se posait même pas pour Grimmjow qui, deux jours auparavant, avait réussi à faire exploser le troisième four à micro-ondes de la semaine. Starrk… baverait dans la soupe en s'endormant avant de tomber dedans la tête la première et Aroniero était beaucoup trop plein de tentacules visqueux pour qu'Aizen lui confie n'importe quel aliment. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de choix.

« Nnoitra, Harribell, lequel d'entre vous se charge de cette tâche ? questionna le dictateur à la mèche rebelle.

- Harribell ! clama immédiatement le quinta.

- Oh ! Quel mauvais esprit, Nnoitra ! s'exclama Gin, faussement choqué. Pour la peine tu devrais le faire !

- Entendu, approuva Aizen. Nnoitra, le dîner doit être servir à vingt heures pile dans mes appartements. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard !

- Quoi ?! Mais… tenta de protester la mante religieuse. »

Le regard acéré que lui envoya son chef le fit taire immédiatement.

Aizen remarqua alors qu'Ulquiorra avait levé la main, fait extraordinaire s'il en est, même avec tous les changements dans le comportement de son arrancar.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ulquiorra ?

- Est-ce que Nnoitra me remplace aussi auprès de Grimmjow pour la cuisine ? demanda froidement le cuarta.

- QUOI ? rugit Nnoitra. Je refuse catégoriquement de jouer les nounous pour ce connard incapable de compter jusqu'à dix !

- Eh ! s'énerva Grimmjow. Je sais très bien compter jusqu'à dix ! En plus, c'est pas parce que tu connais les nombres jusqu'à douze que tu dois te vanter abruti !

- SILENCE ! ordonna Aizen avant que la mante religieuse n'ait pu répliquer. Inutile de vous battre, Nnoitra n'aura pas à s'occuper de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra continuera de lui faire la cuisine. »

Les deux énergumènes se rassirent et Ulquiorra afficha un air satisfait — ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus — tant qu'on ne lui enlevait pas Grimmjow, tout allait bien.

« Ce problème étant… réglé, poursuivit le futur empereur de l'univers avec un regard en biais vers Nnoitra dont les oreilles fumaient. J'aimerais répéter pour la troisième fois en un mois qu'il est _interdit_ de donner du bubble-gum à Wonderwyce ! J'en ai assez de retrouver des mares de vomi devant la porte de mes appartements et de devoir suivre les flaques de baves pour le retrouver à moitié mort et en train de s'étrangler lui-même ! Je ne sais pas qui est le coupable, mais si il n'arrête pas, je vous assure que je ferai tout pour le trouver et il viendra nettoyer lui-même tout ce que Wonderwyce laisse derrière lui et à mains nues ! »

Les arrancars s'observèrent en chien de faïence, essayant de déterminer qui aurait l'immense privilège de jouer les femmes de ménage derrière le blondinet.

« Bien, autre chose ? demanda Aizen à l'assemblée. Oui, Harribell ?

- Quelqu'un a volé nos sels de bain parfum fruit de la passion, lança la tercera. »

L'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division ferma les yeux d'un air las, encore ces sels de bain… Après l'échange de regards suspicieux de rigueur et la promesse d'Aizen de charger Tosen de mener l'enquête — après tout, s'il le faisait à la Soul Society, pourquoi pas ici ? — la séance fut levée avant que Szayel n'ait eu le temps d'émettre l'une de ses habituelles réclamations stupides et effrayantes — en l'occurrence l'autorisation « d'emprunter » un morceau de peau à Nnoitra pour étudier, et si possible cloner, son hierro.

Les membres de l'assemblée sortirent petit à petit, se répandant dans les couloirs. Les trois ex-shinigamis s'éclipsèrent comme d'habitude par une porte différente de celle qu'empruntaient leurs subordonnés. Après quelques mètres, Tosen tourna au premier croisement en saluant les deux autres pour aller effectuer ses deux heures quotidiennes de « méditation sur la misère, l'injustice et la cruauté du monde ». Une fois l'aveugle parti, Gin sortit quelque chose de rectangulaire de sa poche.

« Chewing-gum ? proposa-t-il à Aizen en lui tendant le paquet.

- Non, merci, déclina poliment le brun. Où as-tu déniché ça, Gin ? Je vois mal Grimmjow t'offrir une de ses trouvailles spontanément… Tu l'as forcé ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs faussement choqué. Je n'aime pas forcer les gens à faire ce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire ! Vous savez bien que j'ai horreur de la manipulation !

- Tu l'as donc bien obligé à te le donner ?

- Non, sourit — mais est-il besoin de le préciser ? — l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Par contre, il se pourrait que je l'aie accidentellement emprunté à Ulquiorra-kun à qui Grimmjow l'avait offert.

- Tu es allé fouiller dans ses affaires ? demanda Aizen, amusé.

- Roh ! Mais non, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ! Sa veste était pleine de viande et posée sur une chaise dans la cuisine et lui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'a pas senti approcher : je ne voulais pas le déranger mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait dommage de laisser ses effets personnels s'imprégner du jus de la viande et de la sauce…

- C'était le jour où Kaname et moi étions sur Terre, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Les arrancars te croyaient parti avec nous.

- Je sais, d'ailleurs j'avais prévu de me faire oublier mais en voyant les affaires d'Ulquiorra-kun comme ça je n'ai pas pu résister, ses précieux chewing-gums auraient été gâchés !

- Quelle délicate attention !

- N'est ce pas ? Je suis la gentillesse et la prévenance incarnées ! D'ailleurs, avant de sauver les bubble-gums d'Ulquiorra, j'ai aussi gentiment « emprunté » les deux chewing-gums clonés de Szayel… pour les tester, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se surmène et le pauvre a déjà tellement de travail, je peux bien l'aider pour quelques expériences !

- Et, bien sûr, tu lui as communiqué les résultats concluants de tes tests.

- Oups ! fit Gin, ricanant. Je crois que j'ai oublié.

- Dis moi, relança Aizen qui semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose, si tu avais ces chewing-gums… ce ne serait pas toi qui en aurait donné à Wonderwyce par hasard ? »

Ichimaru ne répondit pas mais son sourire parlait pour lui et en disait assez long pour le mégalomane brun.

« Tu es impossible, fit ce dernier dans un faux soupir.

- Oh, il était si drôle à se contorsionner dans tous les sens ! se défendit Gin jouant l'enfant. Et puis ça fait parti de mon charme, non? »

Son capitaine eut un rire.

« J'ai bien fait de t'emmener avec moi, au moins, je ne m'ennuie jamais… conclut le chef de l'Espada. Maintenant, voyons voir si tu es aussi drôle que Wonderwyce lorsque tu te contorsionnes, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'albinos avec un sourire lubrique en le poussant doucement vers la porte de sa chambre à coucher. »

Un peu plus loin, les arrancars sortaient eux aussi de la salle après une réunion beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude ce qui réjouissait tout le monde sauf peut être Starrk qui n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour bien dormir et qui râlait parce que qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on l'ait réveillé pour un rassemblement aussi inutile et superflu — mais ça, le primera le faisait à chaque fois, quel que soit l'objet du meeting.

Ulquiorra marchait avec Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Szayel dans l'un des couloirs froids et nus.

« Alors comme ça tu vas faire la popote pour Aizen, Nnoitra ? se moqua le bleu.

- Ouais, comme ta petite copine avant moi ! cracha le quinta, visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

- Sauf que « ma petite copine » savait l'faire alors que toi, tu vas empoisonner Aizen en deux jours !

- Ta gueule, enflure ! Au moins, s'il mourrait, je pourrais te buter en paix !

- Nnoitra-san, je ne suis pas sûr que ce lieu soit approprié pour tenir de tels propos, avertit Szayel. Les murs ont des oreilles — et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il a été difficile de greffer des oreilles opérationnelles sur de banals murs de pierre ! »

Nnoitra s'éloigna en ronchonnant dans un couloir perpendiculaire.

« Passe le bonjours à _ta_ petite copine ! lui lança le sixième espada d'un ton enjoué. »

Ce n'était même pas vraiment pour se moquer du quinta, du moins pas méchamment. Grimmjow se sentait simplement de bonne humeur en repensant à la suite de son programme du jour.

Son sourire s'évapora à la vue de Charlotte Coolhorn qui avançait vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce elle fout encore là, elle ? grogna le sexta.

- Oh, bonjour, mon chou ! lança le travesti avec une œillade aguicheuse — du moins supposée l'être — à l'adresse d'Ulquiorra, ce qui mit Grimmjow encore plus en rogne. »

Le cuarta ne répondit pas, se contentant de toiser le fraccion d'un air dédaigneux.

« Est-ce que tu es occupé ? minauda l'horrible chose sans se soucier des grognements furieux du sixième espada à son égard. Parce que je me disais qu'on pouvait toujours aller poursuivre notre conversation de la dernière fois loin de ce rustre. »

En disant cela, le fraccion désignait Grimmjow d'une moue méprisante.

« Je ne crois pas que… commença Ulquiorra.

- Hors de question qu'il vienne avec toi, sale emmerdeuse !

- De quoi tu te mêles ?! l'agressa le travesti d'un air hautain. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider s'il est occupé ou non !

- Si, parce qu'il est occupé avec MOI !

- Ah oui ! Et occupé à quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir prévu de faire avec une brute telle que toi !

- Un truc que personne n'acceptera jamais de faire avec toi : s'envoyer en l'air ! Maintenant, dégage avant que j'te décapite à coups de dents ! »

Charlotte les fixa pendant quelques secondes, l'air ahuri et pas très convaincu. Quelques instants d'hésitation plus tard, elle eut un rire jaune.

« Hinhin, très drôle… ricana-t-elle. »

Très énervé, Grimmjow saisi Ulquiorra par l'épaule et le fit pivoter pour empoigner fermement son col, l'attirer à lui et lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Cette fois, le fraccion de Barraguan sembla réellement choqué et vexé. Lorsque le sexta lâcha son compagnon, ce dernier se tourna vers le gêneur.

« Tu vois, dit très calmement le brun. Tu devrais partir. »

Charlotte perçut l'ordre derrière le ton glacial et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Szayel, lui, témoin involontaire de la scène, se contenta de rajuster ses lunettes avec un petit sourire. Il avait déjà vu ses deux collègues faire ce genre de chose par système de vidéosurveillance interposé et ça ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Dans les premiers temps, il avait extorqué des chewing-gums à Grimmjow en échange de son silence, jusqu'à ce que le bleu décide qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre que tout le monde soit au courant.

L'octavo les quitta quand ils passèrent devant la porte de son laboratoire et les deux amants se retrouvèrent — enfin — seuls. Grimmjow posa une main possessive sur les fesses du brun et l'entraina vers sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bain attenante tout en l'embrassant. Le bleu ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire pour la remplir pendant que, derrière lui, Ulquiorra se déshabillait.

« Tu sais que si Harribell le découvre, elle nous tuera ? fit remarquer le cuarta en voyant son collègue ouvrir un bocal posé sur le rebord de la vasque. Son rang dans l'Espada est quand même supérieur au nôtre…

- T'inquiète, le rassura le bleu en finissant de vider les sels de bain jaune-orangé dans l'eau. J'en ai fait bouffer quelques uns à Wonderwyce. Sa bouche sent le… « fruit de la passion de Nouvelle Calédonie » — il déchiffrait le nom sur l'étiquette du pot vide qu'il tenait dans la main — à trente mètres. On l'accusera de les avoir mangés… et le bocal avec, ricana l'espada en pulvérisant l'objet en plastique à l'aide d'un cero. Et Szayel, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux murs et au plafond, si jamais t'as des oreilles ici aussi et que t'entends, je te préviens tout de suite que si le nom de l'auteur du vol des sels de bain est découvert par Aizen, je saurai d'où ça vient et tu pourras dire adieu à ta vie de « princesse Barbie laborantine » !

- A mon avis, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, dit Ulquiorra. Il n'y a que toi qui sache, d'ailleurs. Tu ramènes toujours de drôles de trucs du monde des humains…

- Pas grave, cette fois je prendrai pas la peine de lui expliquer ! »

Une fois nus, les deux arrancars se glissèrent dans la baignoire avec un soupir de bien-être.

« Tu veux que je te dise le meilleur ? lança Grimmjow tout en attirant son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Cet imbécile de blondinet ne sera même pas puni pour avoir mangé les sels de bain d'Harribell — soit dit en passant, il mange vraiment n'importe quoi — parce que c'est un enfant et surtout parce que Tosen l'adore. Personne ne sera inquiété dans cette histoire, alors on peut bien se servir de lui comme bouc émissaire… »

Sur ces mots, ils se désintéressèrent du cas de Wonderwyce, de Tosen, d'Harribell, d'Aizen ou de qui que ce soit d'autre pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes et se jeter voracement sur leurs bouches respectives.

* * *

Wondy est un pauvre martyr et une super tête de turc xD ! J'ai malheureusement bien peur que ce chapitre ne soit pas meilleur, voire pire, que les autre T.T. J'en suis désolée mais il faut croire que c'est tout ce que m'inspire l'Allemand et la chimie... Peut être que les cours de philo de cette année me donneront de meilleures idées, qui sait ? Malheureusement je n'ai pas grand espoir, je pense que c'est mon cerveau qui est en cause et pas l'environnement -_-".

(Pour ce qui est du "contenu non-officiel" il s'agit d'un petit truc en plus que j'ai vaguement gribouillé cet été entre un plat de spaghetti et une promenade en montagne, une variation sur le thème du micro-onde, mais je sais pas trop si ça vaut le coup de le poster vu que ça ne concerne pas le Hueco Mundo... ou à peine donc il me faut encore un peu de temps pour me décider (= pour réussir à me convaincre de le laisser pourrir sur mon disque dur plutôt que d'écouter Leyounette qui me dit de le poster xD))


	10. Pousse dessert

Bonjour/Bonsoir ^^  
Alors oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je vous embêterais plus avec cette histoire mais il se trouve que Leyounette et Sakisha ont conjugué leurs efforts et que j'ai fini par céder sous la pression (oui parce que je suis petite, faible et influencable, pauvre de moi U.U) et poster ce chapitre "bonus". Il ne fait pas vraiment parti de l'histoire mais c'était un moyen pour moi de me remettre "dans le bain" de la Soul Society après l'immersion complète dans le merveilleux pays chaleureux et accueillant du Hueco Mundo. Ben oui, fallait que j'écrive mon ByaRen (que j'ai déjà publié, je fais tout dans le désordre je sais) et nos amis shinigamis m'étaient un peu sortis de l'esprit je dois dire U.U"... Donc j'ai imaginé de montrer l'histoire du point de vue des shinigamis. Ces derniers ne se trouvant pas à Las Noches, leur point de vue est très... euh extérieur ? Enfin disons qu'ils voient ce qu'ils peuvent et qu'ils ont quelques problèmes d'interprétation.  
Malgré les quelques références, ce chapitre n'est pas très, très lié au reste de la fic et j'avais même prévu de le publier séparément sous forme d'un OS mais d'après Leyounette il vaut mieux l'inscrire dans la continuité... Enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**Personnages:** Beaucoup mais en "main characters": Rukia, Kiyone, Ichigo, Yamamoto Genryuusai, Mayuri et puis mettons aussi Szayel (cherchez l'intrus dans la liste U.U)  
**Guest stars: **Tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 que je n'ai pas encore cités (même si ils n'interviennent pas et ne sont pas nommés, ils font de la figuration), Ishida et son père, Aizen et Grimmjow. Oui, je devrais avoir honte, ya même pas Ulkiki... Mais ya micro-onde et sa bande U.U  
**Pairing:** Pas de mention de GrimmUlqui cette fois ^^" J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de couple, ou alors un tout petit si vous cherchez bien entre les lignes w  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo et je ne touche pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire...dommage (mais juste XD)  
**Rating:** La fic est classée M mais ce chapitre-ci n'est même pas vulgaire alors il serait plutôt K  
**Spoiler: **Pour une fois, aucun, sauf sur le tome 20 éventuellement mais si vous avez lu le reste de la fic vous avez lu le tome 20 pas vrai ?

C'est Leyounette qui a tout corrigé et c'est aussi elle qui m'a obligé à le poster (aidée de Sakisha U.U) ^^.

Je vous prie de m'excuser encore une fois, ce chapitre est malheureusement encore plus nul que les autres parce qu'il n'a ni queue ni tête T.T

* * *

Rukia et Kiyone hâtaient le pas vers la salle de réunion des capitaines. Elles devaient faire le compte-rendu de leur mission d'espionnage devant tous les officiers les plus gradés du Sereitei et la jeune Kuchiki se sentait quelque peu nerveuse à cette perspective. Il fallait qu'elle se montre digne de son frère et ne lui fasse pas honte devant ses collègues… pourvu que Renji n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de lui adresser une grimace pour la faire rire au mauvais moment comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans la capitainerie de la 6ème division pour accompagner son capitaine. Si son ami osait recommencer, la jeune fille le tuerait de ses propres mains et face à tout le gratin du Gotei 13 encore !

« Bon, tu te souviens, Kuchiki, on attend que Yamamoto-soutaicho nous invite à parler. Je commencerai par annoncer que tout s'est déroulé selon le plan en citant néanmoins les quelques fois où on a failli se faire prendre et puis après tu enchaînes et tu fais le rapport de nos découvertes… bizarres, récapitula Kiyone, étouffant un rire. »

Ah ça pour être bizarres, leurs découvertes étaient en effet des plus inattendues…

Elles avaient toutes les deux été envoyées dans le monde des humains pour y surveiller les activités des arrancars un mois auparavant. En effet, la 12ème division avait repéré un nombre anormalement élevé de passages entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde physique ces derniers temps et tenait à faire suivre les sbires d'Aizen pour découvrir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer chez les humains. Bien sûr, c'est la 13ème division, spécialisée dans la surveillance de la Terre qui s'y était collée et Rukia et Kiyone avaient été chargées de la mission.

Pendant trente jours, elles avaient surveillé les moindres faits et gestes des numeros, des espadas et même d'Aizen en personne — le jour où il s'était présenté, des renforts étaient venus de la Soul Society, mais il avait apparemment fait semblant de ne rien remarquer — dans le monde des humains. Elles avaient enquêté sur les boutiques dans lesquelles ils s'étaient rendu, avaient interrogé leur personnel et toutes les personnes entrées en contact avec les habitants de Las Noches, en exploitant d'ailleurs honteusement Ichigo pour leur traduire certains des propos des témoins, les nourrir, les loger, les sauver d'un tas de situations dangereuses — « Non, Kiyone, la bétonnière n'est pas un jeu pour les enfants, ne monte pas dedans », « Les boîtes de conserves de petits pois ne sont pas empilées pour que tu défonces la pile à coup de caddie, Rukia », « Peu importe à quel point le jerrican d'essence ressemble à une brique de jus de fruit, il ne faut pas boire ce qu'il y a dedans », « Je suis désolé monsieur l'agent, elle est étrangère, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit quand elle vous appelle « gueux » » — ou juste leur donner de précieux conseils — « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un fer à friser soit un cadeau idéal pour Ukitake, Kiyone », « Tu auras du mal à faire accepter une peluche géante de Chappy à Byakuya, Rukia ».

Elles firent tant et si bien que le pauvre shinigami remplaçant envoya une demande d'augmentation — de paye en fait — à Yamamoto, arguant qu'il n'était pas supposé ni même formé pour servir de nourrice à deux femmes shinigamis surexcitées. Le soutaicho refusa sa demande — « Votre formation dans le domaine d'encadrement de shinigamis en mission sur Terre n'est certes pas certifiée par un diplôme mais votre longue pratique fait de vous notre meilleur élément dans ce domaine et nous espérons pouvoir faire de nouveau appel à vos services très bientôt ». A la réception de la réponse du vieux capitaine de la 1ère division, Ichigo s'évanouit. Heureusement, l'hôpital d'Ishida senior l'accueillit à bras ouvert — la clinique de son propre père n'étant définitivement pas un lieu où il pourrait se reposer — ainsi que le fils du propriétaire.

Enfin, après un mois et sans oublier d'envoyer des fleurs à leur ami convalescent, Rukia et Kiyone avaient rejoint la Soul Society rapportant les informations plus que surprenantes dont elles s'apprêtaient maintenant à faire part aux gradés du Gotei 13.

Le vice-capitaine de la 1ère division les fit entrer dans la salle de réunion et elles s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce. Les regards de tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Sereitei, réunis pour l'occasion étaient posés sur elles — à part celui de Yachiru qui regardait par la fenêtre en baillant. Kiyone commença et répondit aux questions du soutaicho sur le déroulement de la mission puis Rukia fut invitée à s'avancer à son tour.

« Kuchiki, quelles sont les conclusions de la mission ? Pourquoi les arrancars se rendent-ils si souvent dans le monde humain ?

- Eh bien… hésita la brunette. »

Pourquoi Kiyone lui avait-elle laissé la partie la plus pénible du rapport, hein ? Pourquoi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son frère qui la regardait d'un air grave. Derrière lui, Renji avait l'air de retenir — difficilement — un fou rire. Rukia le fusilla du regard, il allait le lui payer ! Finalement, ce fut le sourire bienveillant de son capitaine qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Ils… ils font des achats. Des achats de matériel et de nourriture humains.

- Quel genre de matériel ? demanda Yamamoto tandis que la tension de la pièce augmentait. »

Rukia se sentit très fière de voir que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres mais en même temps très embarrassée certainement parce que la réponse n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Foutus arrancars ! Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas agir normalement pour une fois ?!

« T-toute sorte de matériel… bafouilla la brunette avant de se ressaisir. J'ai la liste complète. »

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche.

« En un mois, les arrancars ont acheté :

- vingt-deux paquets de... euh… « chewing-gums » ;

- du foie de veau ;

- quatre Tupper-ware — ce sont des boîtes pour conserver la nourriture ;

- vingt-huit assiettes ;

- douze fourchettes ;

- douze couteaux — les couverts sont vendus en lot de douze ;

- un set de couteaux et d'ustensiles de cuisine divers ;

- deux chaises ;

- une table ;

- une porte;

- cinq fours à micro-ondes. »

Les shinigamis restèrent bouche bée.

« Mais… que comptent-ils faire de cinq fours à micro-ondes ? s'étonna Mayuri, voyant déjà là un plan machiavélique des chercheurs du Hueco Mundo pour mettre au point une nouvelle arme dévastatrice. »

Tous se posaient la question et les conversations allaient bon train, chacun partageant ses impressions avec son voisin – sauf Byakuya qui, droit comme un I, continuait de fixer sa sœur d'un air impassible. Le bruit ne cessa que quand Yamamoto réclama le silence.

« Il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir ce qu'Aizen compte faire avec tout cela et quels sont ses projets concernant ces objets, déclara le vieux soutaicho à l'approbation générale.

- Si je puis me permettre, lança Rukia d'une petite voix timide, peut être qu'il ne prépare rien de spécial et qu'il veut juste meubler sa cuisine… »

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur elle. Shunsui semblait surpris, Ukitake à la fois amusé et confiant, Byakuya était toujours aussi inexpressif et enfin les yeux de Kurotsuchi étaient carrément méprisants, et semblaient dire « où cette petite idiote est-elle allée chercher que les micro-ondes, les couteaux et les assiettes servaient à faire la cuisine ? ».

« Tu crois qu'après tout ce temps, il n'a toujours pas meublé sa cuisine ? demanda Kyoraku d'un air bienveillant.

- Si, si, bien sûr, se rattrapa Rukia en rougissant, seulement on pourrait penser qu'il remplace simplement du matériel défectueux…

- Ce serait plausible, acquiesça Ukitake, mais… cinq micro-ondes… Il ne doit pas acheter de la première qualité pour qu'ils s'abîment aussi vite…

- C'est impossible qu'un four à micro-ondes s'use aussi rapidement, trancha Mayuri. Ils doivent préparer quelque chose, une sorte d'arme…

- Peut être qu'ils les cassent… hasarda Rukia.

- Et d'où tiens-tu une théorie aussi stupide ? cracha le directeur du bureau de recherches technologiques.

- D'Ichigo Kurosaki, répondit la brunette en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de peur et de dégoût qui lui venait à la vue du capitaine de la 12ème division.

- C'est vrai, la défendit Kiyone. Kurosaki a dit, je cite : « pas étonnant qu'ils en achètent autant si c'est des brutes sans cervelles comme ce Grimmjow ou le gros Yammy qui les utilisent ». »

Cette considération plongea l'assemblée dans un silence pensif.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Akon entra en courant, une feuille à la main.

« Le passage entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde humain s'est rouvert, haleta le scientifique. Grâce aux micro-espions posés par les agents de la 13ème, on a pu établir leur parcours. Ils se sont rendus dans le… »

Le laborantin consulta ses notes.

« Le « supermarché ».

- Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'ils ont acheté ? pressa le soutaicho.

- Oui, répondit fièrement Akon. Trois piquets en métal, six mètres de fils barbelé et trois mètres cinquante de grillage électrifié – enfin qui sera électrifié une fois branché.

- HAHA ! s'écria victorieusement Kurotsuchi. Je le savais ! Ils veulent fabriquer une arme, c'est évident ! »

En effet, après avoir entendu parler de grillage électrifié et de fil barbelé, tout le monde se rangea à son avis. L'état d'urgence fut décrété à la 12ème division qui devait trouver quelle était l'arme qu'Aizen cherchait à mettre au point et la réunion fut levée.

Alors que chacun regagnait sa division, Ukitake s'approcha de ses deux subordonnées et tenta de réconforter Rukia, désespérée de s'être ridiculisé devant son frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kuchiki, dit-il d'une voix douce, ta théorie aurait très bien pu être la bonne. »

La jeune fille acquiesça tristement puis suivit son capitaine et son troisième siège vers sa division.

Pendant ce temps, au Hueco Mundo, Szayel Aporro et tous ses fraccionnes avaient été réquisitionnés pour réaliser le projet dont les plans avaient été rendus à Aizen-sama deux jours plus tôt. Grâce aux nombreux ouvriers et au chef de chantier efficace qu'était l'octavo, la barrière barbelée et électrifiée qui devait protéger le four à micro-ondes des attaques de Grimmjow fut terminée en moins de deux heures et sans trop de dommages collatéraux — seuls deux fraccionnes passèrent de « vie » à « estomac de Szayel Aporro-sama » à la suite d'accident électriques — et Sosuke put se coucher rassuré sur le sort du robot domestique et de son budget ménager par la même occasion.

* * *

Voilà, cette fois-ci c'est bien fini et je ne vous ennuierai plus jamais avec cette fic, promis, juré ! Si vous êtes arrivés ici vivants: bravo et merci ^^ Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Si jamais vous vouliez m'en mettre une dernière j'en serais vraiment heureuse mais je ne peux pas vous demandé de travailler pour ça alors que j'ai posté cette chose-ci -_-"


End file.
